M o n s t r o s i t y
by darquesseK1
Summary: Sequel to 'Storm'. It was a nightmare. To be betrayed by the one you love... To have your memories and everything you have ripped away from you. But he was willing to live through it to save everyone. Fate be damned. But he would at least make them experience the hell he had come back from. Kalulu. Not good in summaries so just read it. Updated every 25th now.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back! Hehe! I missed reading and writing! Stupid school, not letting me have free time to write or read any stories!

I just wanted to ask; what gave it away that Shujin was Itachi? The coal eyes that turned red with spinning comas, or the long raven hair tied low at his back?

Well anyways, don't forget to review this one!

Sequel to 'Storm'

M o n s t r o s i t y

Chapter 1:

.

.

_Whatever it takes_

_I will never break the promise I made..._

.

.

**/oo/oo/oo/**

The cave located at the Kaminejima Island exploded as a huge ball of fire, thought of as a meteor, came crushing down on it and engulfed it in white hot fire. Nobody had any clue of what had happened except for three individuals who watched the meteor land. Two of them were blasted to a part of the vast forest as it exploded as the other one, an immortal, had watched it from above and inside the World of C.

"It looks like he really was an idiot. Good riddance then. Another thorn has been taken from me." A boy with light purple eyes and blonde hair that almost reached the floor muttered under his breath as he glanced at a girl in a wheel chair unconscious. Her name was Nunnally Lamperouge._ 'Not for long.'_ The boy thought. _'She's going to return to Britannia and we'll use her for Ragnarok. Then it will be the end of the Gods._' the thought made the boy smile wickedly.

.

.

.

One of the three, a girl with red hair and beautiful cerulean eyes had slowly been roused awake by the rustling and shifting of the bushes near her. She immediately stood up and readied her small knife as she had left her gun inside the cave. The bush rustled a little and suddenly green hair had sprung up. The owner of the green hair had golden yellow eyes. C.C.'s clothes were shredded and were covered by a lot of blood as she walked painfully towards the red head. "Kallen, we need to go now. Britannia has won." She said grimly.

"No! I am not going back without Lelouch!" she answered as tears sprang from her eyes. C.C. only shook her head. "It's no use. I can't even find him now. It's possible that he is dead." She answered.

"No way! I love Lelouch and I am not going to let him go because I know he's still in there and waiting for me-"

"Waiting for you to bury him." C.C. finished for her. Kallen shook her head violently. She didn't want to believe that Lelouch was dead. That she would never feel his touches, caresses, kisses and his warmth that he kept on radiating when he was with her. It was just so painful. She felt the need to curl up into a feeble position and cry until her eyes gave up and she would die. She just couldn't live in the world without Lelouch anymore.

SLAP

She was snapped from her thoughts as the sound of the slap echoed through the forest. She looked at C.C. and her raised hand and knew that she was the one that was hit. She couldn't even feel the pain but she still put her hand on top of her now red cheek because of reflex.

"Snap out of it." C.C. commanded as her icy voice sent a shiver to her spine. It was not the shiver Lelouch gave her when he was teasing her but rather it emanated hurt and sadness. Was this what C.C. was feeling now?

"If you were to die and somehow Lelouch miraculously comes back to find you either dead, captured or wallowing in self pity, he will blame me. And trust me Kallen; it's not healthy to be on the receiving end of Lelouch's hatred. Now stand up and let's go."

Kallen nodded dumbly and followed the witch to where her Guren was parked. She didn't know why but C.C.'s words seem to bring her back to reality. If Lelouch came back, they would be reunited again and she didn't want to be a hinder for him. She was his body guard. His beloved Queen, his most prized and powerful pawn.

.

.

.

Suzaku had been thrown straight to the direction of the Lancelot. He was glad that somehow, he had managed to survive the meteor but he knew it was because of Lelouch's 'Live On' command on him. He hated it with passion but knew he couldn't do anything about it now. As he prepared to launch into the sky, a message was sent to him via the radio.

"Major Kururugi. This is Kanon Maldini, Prince Schniezel's personal assistant and we are here in the flagship Avalon. We've been trying to reach you but you did not respond. But that is not what we are worried about. We had heard that you were in Princess Cornelia's orders to follow Zero and capture him. We wish to know your progress."

"I can't capture him." he answered gravely. "And why is that? Has he escaped yet again?" the other voice asked.

"No, it's because Zero was burnt to the ground and buried under a hundred tons of rocks." He replied.

The other voice gasped. "What?"

"In other words, Zero is dead."

Silence followed and Kanon cleared his throat. "I understand then. Well done Major Kururugi. We are here to also inform you that we have won the battle against the Black Knights and had captured a lot of them, including Kyoshiro Tohdoh and their second in command named Ohgi Kaname."

Another voice came from the other line. "Hello there Major Kururugi, I am Schniezel El Britannia, second prince of Britannia and the Prime Minister as well. I wish to personally congratulate you on a job well done and to tell you that you have played a huge role in helping Britannia. And for that I wish to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, we would not have won this battle. I hope to meet you soon as well. I have a proposition for you, you see."

Suzaku nodded and said, "Of course your highness. I have pledged myself to Britannia and I will lay my life for it if need be."

"That is good to hear. Well I should bid you farewell now as you haven't rested much and you need as much as you can. But trust that we will meet again soon. I wish to meet the young man who has saved my sisters."

"Of course your highness." And the line went dead. The prince was right. He really did need to rest. He just hoped his conscience could take it when he was laid on his back while Lelouch's body was buried under huge rocks.

.

**/oo/oo/oo/**

.

_3 and a half months later..._

"I have to say, I really am impressed at your recovering rate." A voice of a man spoke through the barely lit bedroom. Its floors were covered with royal blue carpet while the huge wall curtains blocked the tall windows, letting the room bathe in a dim light provided by the magnificent fireplace located opposite the huge king sized bed. The bed had black silky sheets accompanied by red and purple pillows. On the bed was a man.

The man's face was lit by the laptop he was currently using on his lap. He had soft black hair, majestic violet eyes and a pale complexion. He looked like a simple teenager of eighteen years but his violet eyes held wisdom and unimaginable pain. He was wearing nothing but white bandages as it covered his whole upper body. His legs were hidden by the silk sheets. But beneath the duvet it could clearly be seen that there were bandages covering most of his lower limbs as well.

The boy looked at the owner of the voice was, approaching him. "Really? It's been three and a half months, of course my wounds would have healed up nicely since you're the one who's been taking care of me." The boy answered.

"Yes, but still, considering how your whole body had been burnt so badly it is a miracle you are even alive Zero-kun." The man replied. He had black coal eyes that sometimes turn into red eyes with black comas that seemed to spin once because of certain emotions. His hair was as black as coal and reached past his elbows, tied lowly behind his neck, letting his bangs fall freely on his face. Surprisingly, it looked good on him. He had a very pale complexion like the boy sitting on the bed. He looked somewhat older than him too. He was wearing a black tank top with a red jacket on top of it paired with black pants and black sneakers.

"Are you going somewhere?" the younger of them replied, still not stopping from typing. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He replied, still looking at his wounded companion.

"Are you sure you still don't remember anything Zero?" he asked after a while.

Zero stopped typing and looked at the man. He sighed. "Yes, I still don't know who I am but I want to figure it out by myself, because I know you want to help me and you know how to aniki." he replied to the older man with some sort of ambiguity in his voice, but it was hidden very well that the older man almost hadn't notice it. Fortunately, he was a master at this kind of mind and even mental game Zero wanted to do to hide his doubts.

The older man chuckled lightly. "Zero, I told you not to call me that. I have a name you know." He did not even try to tell the younger man that he had already figured what the game was and how to play it but he decided it would be better for the both of them to keep quiet.

"I know, but it's so much easier. You are like a brother to me you know Shujin nii-san." Zero teased.

Shujin sighed. "Yes, yes of course. Well I better get going then. I still have a match to win. Ja." He said as he turned around towards the door and raised his hand in a 'goodbye' gesture. Before he left the room though, he spoke again. "Zero, I don't know if you'll accept this fact but when the time comes, you will thank me." Zero raised an eyebrow at him, even though Shujin couldn't see it as his back was turned on him, gesturing for him continue. "You're real name is Lelouch. I don't know what I should do with your last name as you originally decided to kill the first one and now your second family name has been listed as a casualty of war. And while you're wondering, I called you Zero because that was what people who followed you faithfully called you." Shujin finished as he left the room.

Lelouch mulled over it until he whispered out loud. "Lelouch..." and let out a bitter smile as he resumed his work.

**.**

**/oo/\oo/\oo/\oo/\oo\**

**.**

Shujin left the room and walked to the left. He didn't really want to tell Lelouch about his past, well, at least not yet. It had only been three months since he had arrived or rather, landed in Kaminejima Island via the 'meteor' that was really a small space shuttle he had used as a landing device and found Lelouch's almost dead body in the middle front of the room, unconscious. He believed he was dead until suddenly, Lelouch gasped for air. It was barely audible but he had been specifically trained for it. He went to the body and checked it. It was barely breathing and a gurgling sound kept on emitting on his throat as blood poured out of a huge gash on his neck. His clothes were burnt beyond repair and some of his mechanical limbs had been almost melted. Fortunately, half of his body, including the mechanical and his own flesh was still intact except for the blood oozing out of his chest and neck and other parts. His face was lightly scratched as his half lidded eyes showed his violet eye and his Geass eye.

When he had seen the Geass, he was slightly confused. It wasn't closed and therefore he concluded that this boy might have lost control of it. He was interested in finding out what his Geass could do since he had not granted anyone that power for almost a century. But what interested him most was that he was still alive after all the damage he had taken.

When he brought and cleaned him of his wounds, he decided to see who he was and dived into the boy's mind, the three black comas on his blood red eyes turning into something like a wind mill spinning frantically as he searched for memories of his ward. He found out his hardships, his goals and everything else. He somewhat understood the boy. To protect someone so innocent, sometimes the older ones would sacrifice themselves to preserve what little of it they could possibly protect. He had done it too, with his younger brother. Because of it, his little brother had loathed him. It was part of the plan, that his little brother would be filled with hate so as to make him strong and determined. It was better than being scared of everything. And when he grew up, he would die in his otouto's arms, passing on to him his clan's heritage, his own eyes. And when everything was done, his little brother would go back to his friends and protect them at all cost.

But of course, that part of the plan did not go as planned after he had 'died'. The first one being that he had accidentally became an immortal. A major turn back. The next was it turned out that his otouto had decided to destroy the village they had treated as home to avenge him. He was against it but he knew he had to do something. It was a good thing that even before the battle, he had managed to talk to his otouto's former best friend and gave him a weapon he knew would help make things right.

And of course, being a prodigy he had predicted right. His brother turned against his ally, those people who wanted to destroy their home and helped his best friend to kill the leader of the attackers. Both almost died, but they had defeated the opponent and lived to tell the tale. Those two then had a lot of trials ahead of them as they strived to hide their newly found love for each other and tried to hide it from the others. He helped as well, secretly of course. And at last, they had finally achieved peace for a long time, his brother's lover and best friend as the head of the moat powerful village and him as his protector.

But back to Lelouch, he knew he would not be so lucky. Humans, as he had learned over the years of observing from his space headquarters, had become dense and arrogant to everything around them. Only a few knew knowledge but they decide to be blind or deaf to everyone, afraid to be convicted. Such idiocy was to be expected. That was the reason why he had immediately liked the boy. He was not selfish and only wanted the best for his younger sister who he thought had suffered too much. Of course he was the one who suffered most, but he didn't care.

When the boy woke up after two months, he could not remember anything about who he was, and what had happened. Shujin had told him starting from the moment he found his almost destroyed body and him bringing his body to take care of. The boy was curious and surprisingly intelligent and concluded a lot of things. He was impressed inside but decided to keep his stoic face on. Together, they had watch as the Britannians enslaved and took advantage of the power they had to do anything they wanted. Lelouch told him he loathed Britannia and told him he wanted to destroy it. He thought that Shujin would laugh at him or tell him off, but instead he was surprised when Shujin told him he wanted to help him out. They had formed a lot of magnificent plans but of course, everything had to wait until Lelouch was well enough to stand up and fight, literally. His body had taken too much damage and he had manage to create new limbs for the boy, more genuine-looking than the one he used back then, but more powerful and deadly.

It was almost amusing to watch everything from the sidelines but he knew he had to step in sometime to help him. He had promised himself that. He just wished that manipulating and predicting these people would be as easy as what he had done in his past life. Or else all hell would break loose and he did not want to see that anytime soon.

"Lelouch I do hope you can pull yourself together, you'll have to become heartless like I had been to fulfil everything." He said to himself.

He turned to a corner and saw a cloaked figure he knew was a female, a little older than Lelouch, but younger than him, well his appearance anyway. He only looked 22 since he had received his Code. This female was younger than him, only 21 and wasn't even an immortal yet.

"Talking to oneself isn't really that healthy you know." She said. Her face was covered by the cloak's hood, only showing her silky black hair and naturally pale pink lips that was twisted in a small smile.

"Yes, I know that. But what did you expect? I've been doing this for at least 550 years now. Why stop?" he said as he walked past her.

"He still doesn't remember." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "We shouldn't really worry though. It'll be alright." She assured the older one.

Shujin looked at her in the eyes that said 'Oh really? How?' "In about a year after the Black Rebellion, you'll see for yourself. But until then, I'll keep my mouth shut!" she answered as she skipped past him, her cheerful voice releasing him from his sadness.

He shook his head with a small smile on his face as he muttered. "Why am I always stuck with two of the most obnoxious brats in the world again?"

"Because you're the aniki of the most obnoxious man in the face of the Earth!" she replied happily as she stepped into the garden.

"I can vouch for that."

"Of course you can!"

**.**

**[End of Chapter]**

.

.

.

Well guys? Liked it?

Oh, I don't really know if you appreciate my OC but she's gonna play a part in this soon so you've been warned guys.

Please review and tell me what you think! I could really use some improvement you see! See yah next chap!

-Yu-chan / darquesseK1


	2. author's notes please read

**Author's Notes: **

Maa, I'm beginning to think I lost my touch…. Anyways, don't worry! I had to do this first to let everyone know that I am still alive somehow!

The next chapter for _**M o n s t r o s i t y**_will be launch next week. I had to write everything again because my idiot of a brother reformatted my laptop! I hate my brother…. Anyways, I'm playing Vampire Wars on Facebook right now so I'll end this real quick!

I'll tell you my reason for not being able to post a chapter in… 6 weeks? Whoa that's long…

Thanks!

-darquesseK1 / Yu-chan


	3. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! How long was I out? About 5 weeks right? Well with the 2 long weeks of exam and moving houses for 3 times of course I'd be gone for a long time!**

**Well here's the reward of those who read the first chapter and those who reviewed! Please review again and tell me what you think!**

**I almost forgot to put this one:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. EVEN THE LELOUCH I'M USING ISN'T MINE BUT laz5bam's. I DON'T THINK I EVER WILL...**

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

M o n s t r o s i t y

Chapter Two:

Collision of Souls

.

.

_You may be able to protect your friends_

_and the others..._

_But who will protect you from me?_

.

.

**/oo/oo/oo/**

'

_Blood. Lots and lots of blood. How could it be possible? And why am I soaked in this river full of blood?_

_Who's calling my name? I can hear them calling me... But, how could that happen? I don't even know my name. What are they saying? I can't hear them anymore! Say my name again! I beg you, tell me who I am!_

"_Lelouch..."_

_Lelouch? Is that my name? Oh yeah it is. The scene changed. What's with the people in black? That silver insignia, it's familiar. I've seen it before. Who's that man with the mask? His cape is familiar, so is his mask. Wait, the people in black are saying something._

"_ALL HAIL ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!" Zero, is that the masked figure's name? Aren't I also called Zero? Wait, who's that girl with the short red hair? She's beautiful. Wait! What the fuck am I saying? Wait there's another girl. She has that familiar green hair and golden eyes. Why do I remember them? Are they from my past?_

_What the- the scene changes again. Who're they? They're all wearing a uniform of some sort of school. One of the girls has blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one has orange hair and green eyes. The other one has an olive green hair, but I can't see through her glasses much because it's reflecting the light. Behind them is a boy with blue hair and freckles on his nose. The other one has brown hair and emerald green eyes. Hey, he's Japanese._

_The scene changes again... wait, who's the girl in the wheelchair? She has dirty blonde hair that fell past her waist. Her eyes are closed but she's smiling. Why do I feel like I hurt? Just seeing her, it hurts so much! Is she really that important to me to hurt me this much?_

_Who's that appearing behind her? He has long blonde hair and magenta eyes and wearing something akin to royal garbs. He's looking at me, but that's not what I'm worried about. He has blood on his face from a bullet on his forehead._

_Clovis._

"_Nunna, what do you think of Lelouch?" he asked her._

"_Big brother Lelouch is the best big brother of all!" she replied._

"_Then get ready to see him!" Clovis said as he put a hand on her shoulder and grinned devilishly at me._

_I look at my self and see that I am covered in blood. No! She can't see me like this!_

_Her eyes start to open, revealing purple eyes, two shades lighter than mine. She raises her head and fully looks at me. _

"Don't..."

_Her eyes grew wide as she looked at me. That was when she sneered. "You lied to me big brother! Lied!" she told me and turned her back to follow Clovis who was standing at the door, grinning at me._

"_Well, looks like your perfect brother was a lie after all Nunnally." He told the girl named Nunnally._

"Don't leave me..."

_Why does it hurt so much to let her look at me full of contempt and anger? I don't even know her!_

"_You're right brother Clovis. Brother Lelouch is just a lie." and disappeared through the door with Clovis._

_No! Please don't leave me!_

_Nunnally!_

_Nunnally!_

**/oo/oo/oo/**

"Nunnally!" Lelouch bolted from his bed. "Just a dream. It was just a dream. Nothing but a silly dream." He told himself over and over again.

That was when Shujin came inside and looked at Lelouch's frail body. "Did you have another nightmare again?" he asked the younger boy who only nodded his head, as if afraid to speak.

"What was it this time?"

"The same as always. With the girl on the wheelchair and those people who I think are from my past." he said as he shakily brought his hand to his face and was not surprised to find tears on his face. It had been a year after all. A year since he had been found by Shujin and he had lost his memories. And he had been having these dreams for over six months now.

"It seems like your memories are returning to you slowly." Shujin stated.

"I know that! But what I don't understand is why there was a blonde man that had a bullet whole on his forehead!" Lelouch replied shakily.

"I know for a fact that the blonde man, as how you've described him, has been dead for more than a year now, because of you."

Lelouch looked up at the man he had considered as a brother for a while now. "I killed him?" he asked.

"Yes you did. He was your first major kill." Shujin replied.

"He was a Britannian right?" I asked. He nodded. "For now it's better if you rest. You will be going with Yu to Babel Tower tomorrow." He informed me and I nodded and lied back down.

"Neh aniki?" my voice was a little slurry because of lack of sleep. He turned his face to me and saw him smiling warmly. "Yes otouto?"

"Can you tell me about the village where you lived back then?" I asked sleepily. That story always made me dream of peaceful things. I don't want to dream anything horrible tonight. God I'm so tired! "Alright then." I heard Shujin said. I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him sleepily, silently waiting for him to start the story.

"The village I lived was one of the most powerful villages in the whole ninja world. It was located in the Fire Country, hidden in the leaves of the forests, thus where it got its name, the village hidden in the Leaves, the Leaf Village, Konohagakure." Shujin started. I can already feel eyelids dropping. "The village was very happy and peaceful, even if it had seen so many tragedies. One of them was when it was completely destroyed by only one enemy. He was very powerful but one shinobi, a 15 year old genin, defeated him. But he did not kill him and instead talked to him about the pain people feel. In the end, the enemy brought the people he had killed back to life using his life."

"What happened to the boy?" I asked my eyes already closed. This would be the first time that I would here his answer because I usually fell asleep after the first part.

"The boy was respected after that. But even though he was considered a hero, he was very lonely. However, he tried to hide it behind a goofy mask that fooled almost everyone. Even his closest friends."

"Why was he lonely?" I asked.

"Because the one he loved most, cherished most, wasn't with him. He lost himself to the darkness because he wanted more power, losing the bonds he had created with the people he thought was family and the one he loved most almost all of his life..." I didn't hear if he had anything to add after that because I had fallen asleep.

**.**

Shujin saw that Lelouch had finally fallen asleep and so decided to stop. It was the first time the boy heard the reason why the shinobi was lonely. Usually, he would've fallen asleep right after he told him about the battle. He tucked Lelouch under the duvet and stood up. "Good night, Lelouch."

He walked out of the door and closed it silently. As he turned around, he saw a girl staring at him while rubbing the sleep in her beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing a pinkish red tank top that reached her thighs with black shorts which ended three inches from her top, showing the frills. Her midnight black hair stuck out on some places out of her head but the light still reflected the natural blue tint in it. "I heard Lulu scream. Is he alright?" she asked, her voice a little slurry from waking up in the middle of the night. She yawned cutely like a fox.

"Don't worry Yu. Lelouch is fine." The raven replied, leading her to her room.

"Another nightmare? Did you help him? I wanted to help him too." She said as he opened the door to her room. The walls were covered with sky blue paint with different shades of purple and blue swirling around, making different kinds of abstract art all over it. Her bed was a king sized with black sheets and violet and blue pillows. There was a chair and table near the bed and wall, her laptops closed, papers neatly piled near on beside it. Beside it was a pale orange cushion with blue pillows. The windows were covered by white and pink curtains while different kinds of painting and sketches were hanged on the wall near the fireplace where a lone antique chair sat almost in front of it.

He led her to her bed and tucked her in as well. "Don't worry Yu. He's fine now." He said reassuringly. The girl looked at him and smiled sleepily. "Alright then. Good night ojii-san." She said.

Shujin smiled at her. "Goodnight Yu." and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes to that and almost instantly fell asleep. He looked at her for a few moments still and then left without a sound.

"Might as well get some rest then." He told himself as he entered his room and lied down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

**.**

**[Next Day; Babel Tower]**

**[Kallen's POV]**

**.**

I was standing in front of a huge casino a while ago. In addition, man do I hate being a soldier slash spy right now. I really hate this place. Babel Tower. Oh, how I hate this place so much. Just standing in front of the building can make me and other people puke. Nevertheless, going undercover wearing a skimpy pink and white bunny suit is the worst disguise ever. I hate this day. I'm just rephrasing what I was thinking earlier when I found out about this 'mission'.

Why did I have to do this again? Oh yeah, because C.C.'s the tactician right now, and I'm supposed to be the knight here. Yeah right. What did she think? That I'd follow her every whim? I will only serve Zero... serve Lelouch.

Oh God. Just thinking about him makes my heart hurt like hell. Why'd he have to die anyway? He said he loved me and yet he left me! Then again, I abandoned him first, didn't I? UGHH! This is so frustrating! It's been a very long year. I wish... I just wish tha-

"Oi!" I heard someone say. I turned around and came face to face with a man in a black and white butler slash businessman suit. Oh wait, it's the manager. "Get that bunny ass of yours on the floor and start attracting costumers!" he shouted. Bunny ass my butt! I really need to hold my restraints for not to strangle him to death. On the other hand, slit his neck. I think I'll just wait for the opportunity. I don't have anything against using hands to kill someone but... oh wait, he's talking again.

"... -nd make sure to attract a wealthy one!" he said sternly. I nodded. God how I hate this job. Who are we supposed to target again? Oh yeah. It was a member of the Purist faction, Gregory Wilson. A Britannian who likes to gamble as much as he likes to drink alcohol. And that means much.

Well I can't just stand around here. Hey! The door's opening. Is it the target? Oh it's just anoth-

**.**

**[Normal POV]**

**.**

Lelouch and Yu strolled inside the casino without a damn on who was looking at them, making him miss the hurt and shocked gaze that he was given by a red haired waitress in a pink and white bunny suit who was standing almost in front of him. Only Yu did. Of course, since none of them moved aside, the former planted to the spot as she looked at the man's face while the latter was a bit preoccupied as well, namely; Britannia's destruction. This ended up with the two colliding each other, making the woman fall. Kallen was broken from her trance and looked at the man in front as he kneeled down next to her.

He had shiny, soft-looking black hair and magnificent violet eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. He was wearing a Beige long-sleeved button-up shirt and black pants. He was carrying a black suitcase on one hand while the other helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked, curious because he felt that they had met before. Yu on the other hand, seemed to notice the girl's shock, hit Lelouch on the back of his head. "Apologize." She told him. Kallen stared at her. She had midnight black hair, blue tints showed where the light hit it. Her shining violet eyes seemed to read her mind and understand what she was thinking at that moment. She had on a black turtle neck that reached the upper part of her thighs and a white skirt with violet and blue trims. Her two inch high heeled shoes (Gladiator style) were also in blue and violet, matching her skirt. She carried herself elegantly, but she had an air of malevolence people would mistake for someone else's. Idiots.

The red haired girl just stood there motionless for about a few seconds and then she bowed. "I really am sorry my lord! I didn't mean to hurt you. Please punish me for the wrong that I did!" she said automatically. This was what the manager had told her what to do in case this happens.

She couldn't believe it. Lelouch was here! In front of her. With a girl nonetheless. But why hadn't he called her by her name? Moreover, why the LIVING SHIT was he alive? Wasn't he burned to smithereens? Even Suzaku knew that. Heck, he was the one to announce it for God's sake!

Lelouch looked at her from head to toe and asked quietly so as not to distract others, "Are? Anata wa... Nipponji desuka?" he asked in Japanese. This cut the girl's internal war off for a few seconds. Kallen looked at him for a second and nodded. Zero nodded to Yu beside him as well and looked at her again. When he was about to ask another question, he saw the girl's face contorted with pain while a huge hand lifted her from the ground a feet high using her short red hair.

"I like this one. I wish for her to be included as my prize." A man's voice said from behind the girl. He looked behind the girl and saw a man with wavy long blonde hair, his facial hair scattered on his middle aged ugly face. He was wearing what looked liked hand woven clothes and a smug expression on his face as he looked lustfully at his 'prize's' exposed cleavage. Lelouch found that he didn't like the look the man gave the girl much less the man and wanted to kill him right there and then. He was taller than him he conducted. _'Well, the bigger you are the harder you fall, right?'_ he thought as he glanced at Yu beside him, smirking slightly. _'Oh, this is so going to be fun.'_ He added sarcastically.

The manager, the one in the butler suit, had his hands clapped in front of his chest and a satisfied expression on his face. Behind him were 3 more girls in different colour bunny suits. He didn't give them a second glance as he looked at the Britannian noble and remembered him. He decided it was time to intervene.

"Please let me go! I am no one's prize!" Kallen shouted. She wasn't, under any circumstances, blow her cover!

"How incongruous of a Britannian noble to do that to a young girl." Yu started, her velvety voice echoing around the large room, making the others inside listen to their conversation. She always did know how to attract everyone if she wanted. The noble looked at her and snarled. "Shut up brat! You don't even know who I am! I can do anything I want here!"

Lelouch smirked. "Pardon me but we do know who you are. You are the notorious 'Black King'. We have heard stories about you, telling us that you are an incompetent opponent and the only people you have beaten so far are those too weak." He answered.

This seemed to faze the 'Black King' and he tried to glare at the two of them. _'Such easy prey indeed.'_ The two shared the same thought. This only made Lelouch and Yu smile evilly. "What do you say to a game then?" Yu asked as she opened the black suitcase Lelouch carried and revealed a chess set. The older man laughed. "You think you can beat me? Yeah right!" he said as he continued to laugh.

The two's evil smiles seemed to grow bigger as they watched the man laugh his ass off. Kallen on the other hand was getting irritated by the hand on her hair._ 'I just washed that you asshole!' _she thought as images of the Britannian dog in a bloody pulp began to form inside her head. _'You are so going to pay for this...'_

"Yes I do think I can beat you. After all, we have beaten a lot of people as well." Lelouch said. The man looked seriously him. "Why would I bargain with you? I don't even know you."

"Well then, let me introduce myself. In the Black Market and the Underground, people call me Zeroel and she is known as Darquesse. I think even you have heard of the two of us?" he asked. Ah status, such a useful tool. All people would usually bow in front of them, especially to Yu. She was known for being one of the most beautiful women in the underground society, even if she's only just a child. He on the other hand was known for being a ruthless dealer. However, that wasn't why they were respected. They both were known as the two best chess players in the underground, even better than the so called 'Black King' and had many connections from all over the place.

The man glared at him and said, "I've never heard of you before!" but it was obvious he did.

"Oh? That's too bad then. Oh well, we might as well play don't we?" he said as he gestured for the chess set Yu was carrying for the second time.

"What's in it for me?"

"Well for one, you will have that girl you're currently holding," Yu answered as she gestured at the red head girl still in pain. Lelouch's heart clenched automatically as he saw that she was in pain.

"Two," he continued, "If you win, as I have doubts of you winning against me, I will be willing to hand over 10 million pounds." At this the Britannian's eyes widened.

"Third, you can have me for a night. You in?" she challenged. This seemed to be a great idea to the black king as he looked lustfully at her delicate frame. Boys... so easy to manipulate. _'As if he could even touch me!' _Yu thought as she swung her body sexily.

"You're on. But what will you get if you win?" he asked. Lelouch never expected him to ask that question but none the less decided to tell him. "Oh, that's simple really. First, we'll have that girl all for ourselves. Second, if I win, which I have no doubt I will, you will hand over 4 million pounds and an estate located here in Area 11." He replied.

"Of course." The 'Black King' agreed and the two sat and went inside a private room and began to play.

**.**

**[End of Chapter]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHH! I ENDED IT WITH A CLIFFIE~!**

Well? I don't know about this one but I think it turned out okay, for most people anyway... I don't like this one.

So as a lot of this fic's readers already know, I added Uchiha Itachi from Naruto to the story. I really love his character and it seemed that it fit perfectly you see! Yeah, so my signature OC has made her appearance! Tell me what you think about her. But I don't know if you have anything to say as this is just the 2nd chapter and well,... you still don't know her very much so you'll have to stay tuned!

Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and what you want to suggest.

Oh yeah. I'm about to launch my first Naruto fanfic soon. I'm still finishing chapter 2 though. I really need to write the next chapter to this story fast. I'm having another exam week SOON though... T~T

**I HATE EXAM WEEK!**

Ja ne!

-Yu-chan / darquesseK1

P.S. Guys, my laptop broke. I'm getting it fixed right now so don't fret. I just need all of you to wait a while? Hehe. I'll type as fast as I can when I get it back I promise!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Previously..._**

_"Oh, that's simple really. First, we'll have that girl all for ourselves. Second, if I win, which I have no doubt I will, you will hand over 4 million pounds and an estate located here in Area 11." He replied._

_"Of course." The 'Black King' agreed and the two sat and went inside a private room and began to play._

**}][oOo][{**

"Check." Darquesse proclaimed as Zeroel placed the black queen in the path of the enemy's king who was trapped by three of its own pawns. A castling.

"I-Impossible!" the Black King cried as he looked at the chess board with wide, disbelieving eyes. He really had lost. "Now then," Zeroel's voice cut him from his thoughts. "Our deal?" he asked. "And don't worry, this humiliation will be kept between us." Darquesse added with a thought. The older man cackled. The amethyst eyed girl contemplated the man with disgust as she felt the evil intent and discreetly readied the tonfa daggers beneath her sleeves. "Even if you don't tell anyone, someone will surely find out how you cheated on me!" the old man declared.

"Cheated? In chess? Impossible!" Kallen exclaimed. She was being held by one of the man's bodyguards and another was guarding beside her. In the past 7-8 minutes, she had watched the raven-haired boy to see if he really was the Lelouch she knew. Since she didn't know Lelouch that much, she thought it really was him because of the mannerisms he had and every angle of his face was perfectly Lelouch's. Looking at his pale face was what she always did after their hot round of sex each night. And she thought of the woman beside him. She was beautiful, elegant and the two of them really looked like a couple at the same time siblings. And she could see that Lelouch respected and followed her. Maybe even love her.

'What the hell Kallen! Lelouch never loved you! He just thinks you're a good fuck!' a harsh voice inside her head said. It hurt to think she fell in love with Lelouch after he had saved her from Cornelia, even if it was just a fake one. He was the only one she had ever given herself to, and he had given himself to her too.

'Stop that Kallen! We have another problem here!' the same voice said as she noticed the other guards- there were 6 of them- pinned Lelouch's / Zeroel's face to the chess board, scattering its pieces to the floor. Two others had placed themselves beside Darquesse who stared at the Black King with an eyebrow raised. The said man stood up and went in front of her. They were of the same height. The Britannian raised his hand and almost touched her cheek. "My, my" He noted. "You were only with that boy because of his looks, didn't you? Don't worry, I think I am much better than him don't you think? I've pleasured many women before." he touched her cheek or almost. A dagger protruded his hand coming from Darquesse's sleeve. She smiled coyly at him. "Oh my! Did I hurt your hand?" she asked to the screaming and bleeding man. A chuckle was heard from Zeroel. "Mah, Yu. You've started playing already?" he asked. 'Yu' answered. "HE tried to touch me." she pouted.

The Black King looked back and forth to the two ravens like Kallen did. 'Who were this people, really?'

"Guards! Kill all of them!" he ordered. The guards moved fast, pulling out their guns from hidden holsters. but they were faster.

Yu had brought out hr dagger from the Britannian's hand and with the other dagger, slit their throats off. Kallen had kicked the guard holding her and back flipped, followed by a spin kick to the gut of the other. she took their guns. Zeroel had hit his oppressors' nerve points using his senbons - ninja needles used to kill or immobilize a body- he had been hiding, he threw the needles to Kallen's opponents, killing them instantly.

"You've been practicing." Yu commented. He shrugged it off and went to the only bother person alive, the Black King. "Poor you..." Zero mocked. "If you had just agreed and complied with our terms we both decided, you wouldn't have to die."

"Please! I'll sign everything! I'll give you the money and the estate! I'll even double it! Just please- please let me go!" The scum begged. Zeroel looked at Yu whose lips twitched once. She had a plan, and it was a nasty one, he knew from experience. He let her decide.

Yu stepped in front of the man. "Call your banker and transfer the lot and money to the account we'll give you. no word of us and act simple or else I'll kill you. Got it?" The man nodded eagerly and call the banker. Kallen watched amazed how a cocky, arrogant Britannian can be so cooperating. she watched the other woman beside her as she looked lazily at their prey. she acted a little like C.C., seemingly lazy and calm, but she was also deadly and menacing, something C.C. was not. she didn't make any comments on what she was currently wearing. she was kind as well. C.C. would never offer her tea like Darquesse or rather Yu did. 6 minutes had passed and the man lowered his phone.

"They said they'll have it in two minutes." he said. "We'll have to wait it out." Yu declared. "Zero, call jiji and tell him what he's going to expect." she added. zero brought out his black phone and speed dialed. "Hello... hmmm? She's here. She killed two guards... not really, we just-" a pause, then a sigh. "Yes, yes. Can you check our bank account? We're expecting money and a title for an estate here..." sigh, then a nod. "Hai, hai aniki! we get it already!"

"I DON'T GET IT~!" Yu shouted. Zeroel glared at her as she smiled innocently. "Yes, yes I understand." a creepy smile. "I'll tell her. Bye." and pocketed the phone. "He said he was going to text if the transfer was complete. He told me to stop you from killing too much. and that we should be home by 6 after shopping."

"We're going shopping? Yes! Pocky!" Yu said happily.

"He also told me not to let you buy any pocky, ramen or chocolate. he said you've had enough of it to last for 2 weeks."

"NOO!" she wailed. "What kind of uncle is he?"

"The kind you shouldn't call jiji or Owari for any matter." he said as his phone vibrated. it was a text message.

**To: Lelouch**

**From: Shujin**

**Message reads:**

_Transfer complete. kill the Britannian dog. then go shopping. use my card. here's the list._

****_-vegetable_

_-fruits_

_-3 loaves of bread, melon bread_

_-ingredients for baking_

_-tea (Ceylon, grey, lemon, cranberry)_

_-those tiny cupcakes she brought last time_

_-eggs (chicken)_

_-meat_

_-beef_

_-dairy products_

_-condiments (all of them)_

_-cereals, biscuits_

_-toiletries_

_REMEMBER. DON'T LET HER BUY ANY POCKY, CHOCOLATE OR RAMEN. See you at home by 6. sharp._

"He expects us to be home by 8 when he gives us this much to by?" Zero muttered as he gave the phone to Yu.

He removed his jacket and gave it to Kallen. Kallen protested but Zeroel had already left the room. Yu spoke up. "You miss him don't you?" She asked her. Kallen stared incredulously at her. "You're Kallen Kouzuki-Stadtfeld, pilot of Guren, Zeroel's right hand and protector... And Lelouch's lover." the red head couldn't speak.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. anyways," she sighed. "Lelouch hasn't gained his memories yet. everything got erased but for some reason the basic acts of living weren't."

"H-How come he's alive?" Kallen asked quietly. the Black King was only looking at the two women. "We found him. he was almost dead... We would've left him if it wasn't-" she sighed yet again. "The point is, he's alive, Kallen-chan. Don't lose hope now. He'll retain everything soon enough. but I have a favor to ask."

"Name it. I'll do everything I can." The raven girl smirked. a human nature.. such a vulnerable weakness.

"Don't tell anyone he's alive. absolutely everyone," Yu told her sternly.

"But-"

"Promise me." Moments passed. "Hai." she agreed.

"Good then!" she said as she headed for the door. "Lelouch has probably rigged everything now, come on, Let's get out of here!"

"Black King." She addressed the cowering man, "Leave the room after 10 minutes and go home directly. not a word of what happened today. who you met, what happened and how it happened. Got it?" the man nodded.

"Come on Kallen." and the two left the room. 2 minutes later, the room exploded.

**.**

**.**

**}][oOo][{**

**.**

**.**

****I'm back! and this time I am sooo going to stay for sure! I really want to thank those guys who are still reading and waiting for this chappie to come out! don't worry guys! I will not disappoint you anymore! I will be writing constantly! even if my laptop's still broken!

thanks for those who reviewed! Please review again~!

-Darquesse/ Yu-chan


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: And I'm back! Helloooo everyone! It's really nice to be back! Anyways, hope people still read this fic even if I rarely update anymore! But it's alright now! My brother just got his new laptop so I can borrow it from time to time! Anyways, I was**__** gonna**__** launch this one**__** next week, say by Christmas but then I thought, what the heck! I'll just type chapter 4 after this!**_

_**So without further to do, let us start!**_

**Naruto:** Sheesh! Finally she did something right!

**Me:** -Glare- What are you doing here?

**Sasuke: **We're here to make sure you don't fuck up. Again.

**Me:** Oh ha-ha! Very funny. So funny I forgot to laugh.

**Sasuke:** -Ignores- Well she doesn't own anything except for her OCs.

**Naruto: **Bye-bye!

.

.

_Chapter III- The Meeting_

.

.

_It's hard not to be with you_

_But I think it's harder to be with you when you don't even remember me…._

_._

}][oOo][{

"_It has been 2 weeks since the explosion in the Tokyo district that destroyed the famous casino, the Babel Tower. Governor-General Calares and his men are still trying to solve this suspicious occurrence since many seem to have been warned of this situation beforehand and evacuated many guests, including the Honorary Britannians working in the said building. After many weeks of searching, bodies have were found yesterday during the excavation. Mostly did not die of the explosion, revealed one of the lead investigators, but had their throats slit and th-_" the television was turned off.

"After two weeks and that's all they can find." Shujin commented as he placed the freshly baked lasagne in front of Lelouch and Yuki. He was wearing a black shirt with a huge white collar, three-fourths black pants and black sandals that showed his painted toes (shinobi sandals). Lelouch was typing at his black laptop while sipping tea, his light blue shirt hanging loosely to his lean frame, hiding the scars from view. His black and gray shorts ending on his knees, his wakabas on the floor as he crossed his legs.

Yuki as dozing off at her place in the island table of their Italian styled kitchen wearing a gray shirt that was too big for her and her blue shorts that was barely visible under her shirt. She yawned. The other two ravens looked at her. "What?" another yawn. "I was up until dawn, reading. I just finished it and now I'm tired." She replied to the two's unspoken question.

"You shouldn't have been up at all in the first place." Lelouch reprimanded her. She pouted, and then glared. "Hn." She retorted. The amethyst-eyed man shrugged and dug into his food. Yuki followed and followed suit, digging into her own.

"So what's the next phase of the plan?" Lelouch asked, halfway through his second slice.

"Well," Yuki said as she finished her second one. "I contacted a friend. She's temporarily the leader of the Black Knights… or I guess what's left of it. I invited her here with the other members. The council room should suffice their number."

"And when will they arrive?" Shujin asked.

"She said tonight." The only girl replied.

"This _friend_, she wouldn't b the one with the lime green hair and golden eyes they call C.C. now would she?" the oldest of them asked. The two looked up.

"How'd you know her name?" Yu asked.

"And more importantly, how'd you know what she looked like?" Lelouch added as an afterthought. They were rewarded by a shrug. "We've met… a long time ago."

"How long?" Yu asked.

"Too long." Shujin replied curtly.

"You mean she's like you?" Lelouch asked, astonished. "By like me, as in immortal, then yes. If like me, as a smart one, then not so much."

"Though I doubt the Black Knights know she's a witch. They'd have burned her by now. Although, they'll try it." The older man added, putting his plate at the sink.

"And two answer your question; C.C. has a habit of playing and involving herself with History. Joan of Arc, almost all of Louis's I's line, he White Rose Rebellion, D-Day, etc. As you can see, History is now messed up." Shujin told them.

"Did she take part of in any Philippine historical events? What about Hitler?"

"What about Britannian history?"

"She took part in all of the above. She's the one who ordered the Spaniards to have Jose Rizal killed in Bagumbayan instead of letting him be killed in jail. She said it was too disgusting. She taught Hitler tactics and methods for victory. And she's meddled with too much of Britannian history to even be mentioned." Shujin replied and left the room.

The two knew the conversation was over and so they put their plates on the sink and left the kitchen, Lelouch bringing his laptop with him while Yuki trotted behind with a can of Coke.

**.**

**.**

**}][oOo][{**

**.**

**.**

_**A few hours later…**_

C.C. was not an impatient woman. On the contrary, she was very, very patient with humans. Heck, she was patient when dealing with King Louis's wife, the sweet loving, whiny, elegant party-throwing bitch Marie Antoinette. But it seemed thinner these centuries. Now the reason why was in front of her, running around frantically like ducks. C.C. had had enough.

"Everybody STOP!" she shouted. Everyone did and looked at her. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" her voice dropped into a silent one but the venom in her voice was clear, added to the fact that the temperature inside the room had dropped.

Tamaki answered her very rudely. "Shut it you bitch!" Ah irony. In addition, a while ago she called Antoinette a bitch. "You asked as to come with you to meet someone who might be able to fund us and you expect us to dress like garbage? NO WAY!"

A tick appeared on her creamy white face. "You bunch of idiots! I expect you to dress and act like true Black Knights! You're going to a war meeting, not a cocktail party you dimwits!"

2 hours later, much to C.C.'s displeasure, they were all ready. They were so going to be late. Kallen came into the room. "C.C., everyone's ready. Let's go." She was wearing a white balloon dress that ended between her thighs and black gladiator shoes with high heels. C.C. was wearing a black Chinese dress that had slits on each side starting from her hips, letting the white shorts and her white and gold trimmed knee-high boots she wore show. Her black dress had had gold and silver linings and ornate abstract designs. Her hair tied in a high ponytail and curled at the end. She and Kallen were the only ones to dress formally since they were to be the representatives of the Black Knights. Moreover, she remembered Yu had a fetish with dresses. Better please and get on her good side. Not that she was not already there but since Lelouch was dead, it was better to make sure she was still a friend to the young girl. She stood up from the couch, grabbed her white Hermes bag, and put a .45 calibre inside. Kallen was a little confused. "Don't you think that's illegal?" she asked.

"At the place we're going? Hardly. Almost everyone there will expect us to be ready for anything." C.C. answered as she handed a gun to Kallen ho put it in her black Gucci bag. "Let's go."

The trip was an uneventful one, which both girls were thankful. They were using the hug tuck they had first used as their headquarters. Apparently, Zero was a little sentimental about the truck and so kept it hidden. There were a total of twenty-seven people inside, C.C. and Kallen included.

It was about an hour when they caught the glimpse of the seaside. Slowly, tall trees surrounded the road as the population in the area decreased. It was 30 minutes when a breath taking scenery made its presence known.

On top of a small cliff was a huge mansion. Its wallpaper painted a creamy colour with black roofs and light-filled windows. From their position at the base of the cliff, they could see a gravel dirt road heading to the mansion. It was huge. Easily 6 feet high with five floors and just as wide, it also had other buildings connected to it via glass bridges. They stopped at an iron gate 13 feet wide and 15 feet tall with Victorian designs engraved in it. They can see that the mansion was not only connected to two buildings but more than they thought. From what they could figure out, it connected to a green house, the swimming pool, a recreational area, a warehouse and 2 more buildings made of steel. Kallen had an eerie feeling that it was not just for decoration as to why it placed like this.

C.C. picked up the receiver. "It's me. We're here."

A few seconds later, a voice answered. _**"About time. I was getting bored waiting."**_

_'I know that voice!'_ Kallen thought.

"Not my fault. These dimwits thought they were going to a cocktail party." The witch replied.

"_**Hn."**_ The gates opened.

"I see you've inherited a lot from your father's side."

"_**Just go ahead and meet me at the door."**_

The receiver turned off. The truck surged forward and followed the road leading them to the huge house.

As all of them got out of the massive truck, the huge oak double doors opened. A woman, or rather, a teenager stepped out of the doorway. She was wearing a white button up shirt tucked under a plain indigo skirt with black 2-inch heels. She had violet eyes and wore blue-rimmed glasses. Her hair pulled into a loose braid. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. So these people are the Black Knights?" her voice was as soft as velvet.

"No, just some of them. Don't mind the fool." pointing to Tamaki. "He's just a nuisance."

"C.C. you should know better than to ridicule a fool! Remember; _a fool is someone who does not hear truth! And so I say, get the fool out!_"

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "You watched the Twelfth Night again didn't you?"

The raven girl just smiled. "Are you going inside or are you going to stand there all night?"

Everyone except for C.C. shuffled nervously inside. "Nice place." C.C. commented.

"Thanks but I didn't do it myself." They stopped at the base of the huge staircase. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Maiyuki. Yuki if you prefer shorter. I am a full blooded Britannian."

"Well let's go!" she stepped on the staircase. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and then bullets suddenly entered the mansion, shattering the windows. Everyone ducked except for Yu who crouched low and looked at the ceiling. A black blur dropped down and attacked the Black Knights using a chokuto on his back. He didn't go for the kill, only to injure. Tamaki cursed loudly. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

Yu then unstrapped a hidden katana from her back and tossed it to C.C. "C! Catch it!" C.C. caught it and turned into an arc, going for the assassin's throat. He parried it easily and slashed. All watched the fight between the two. Slash. Parry. Block. Feint and slash again. This continued for some time. C.C. had multiple cuts and was bleeding but so was the assassin, albeit lesser. C.C. hadn't fought someone this talented in centuries. She was one of the greatest samurai in that era. Though she would never admit it, she had lost her will to train herself in the art of the sword after the end of the Meiji era. Moreover, that had been a long time ago. The boy- she did not think he was a man- was skilled. It was as if he trained to be one as a child.

He had not even shown any sign of weariness or weakness. However, it was only a matter of time. He was human after all. She was an immortal.

As she watched and waited for his weakness to show, she was taken by surprise as the assassin somersaulted and drew something from his back, revealing long sharp needles. "Senbons? Just great!" she said in irritation. He threw it at her and she did her best to dodge it but some still managed to hit her.

"Fucking shinobis!" so he wasn't a samurai but a ninja who was good in kenjutsus. Then that meant he had active chakra points inside his body.

Tamaki said loudly. "Don't tell me he's a fucking ninja?" everyone ignored him in favour of watching the fight. C.C. back flipped.

"You wanna play, then fine! Two can play at that game!" she rose from her crouched position and went into a stance with her left arm positioned in front of her with her palms facing the assassin and the other one pulled back. She ran fast and shouted. "Juken! 16-Palm Heavenly Strike!" she aimed at his pressure points, where his weakness would no doubt be.

However, as she was close to hitting his arm, she heard a voice. However, it was not just a mortal's voice. She had heard it centuries ago, when she was just a newborn immortal. One of the first of the few immortals in the world she had met. "Enough you two."

She stopped and saw that if her attack had connected, she would have lost a lot of blood. The assassin's sword was blocking his chakra points, edge first. That would have hurt.

She turned to look at the man on top of the stairs, looking smug in a huge cloak with red swirling clouds on it. She'd seen that cloak first when they had first met. All the others looked at him, even the boy.

"Now Zeroel, didn't I tell you to be nice to our guests?" the boy, Zeroel, spoke up. "If they are the Black Knights and she is their current commander then she is supposed to be strong and decisive." He answered. His voice was guarded, cold.

The man upstairs nodded in understanding. "And what do you think of dear C.C.?"

"She is exceptional." He replied as he sheathed his sword behind his back. C.C. threw hers back at Yu. "Thanks." Yu caught the sharp blade and hid it again.

C.C. let her eyes lock with the man. "Shujin." She spoke, her mask intact. Shujin smirked. "C.C. you do know you look like Antoinette with that hair right?"

Yu and Zeroel whipped their heads to him. "As in _the_ Antoinette? The party-throwing bitch of history?" the two asked at the same time.

"Yes."C.C. answered, still not breaking eye contact with Shujin who turned to look at the other Black Knights. "Hello there. My name is Shujin. The assassin over there is Zeroel. Call him Zero if you want."

"Wait, wait! Hold the fuck up! You mean to say this was all just a test for that bitch?" Tamaki shouted angrily. At least he noticed.

Shujin regarded him silently. Zeroel, however, did not. At the next moment, he had a kunai pressed up to the loud mouth's throat. "You should be more polite to our commander wimp." He said coldly.

"W-Who you ca-calling wimp, huh? I'm Zero's right hand, his b-best bud! I'm one of the strong-"

"Oh, please. He didn't even trust you to use a knightmare. And you're the only one who thought you were 'best buds.'" Kallen said, quoting the 'best buds' with her fingers.

"Oh come on Kallen! Who are you siding with? Me or him?" Tamaki whined.

"Him." Was the plain answer. Zeroel kicked Tamaki in the stomach and said, "A pity Zero never finished you off. But I do wonder why he even let you join."

"He was one of the members of the Resistance Zero met before they were known as the Black Knights. He's one of the core members and the Head of Recruit." C.C. answered.

"Of course back then he held all the money or the Black Knights but Zero placed it to another one because he kept on wasting it." Kallen added.

Tamaki by now was beyond humiliated.

Zeroel walked and stood beside Kallen. "Nice to see a familiar face once in a while Kallen." He said. Kallen blushed lightly. "Is that your way of saying hi to me?" she asked.

Zero looked at her, his raven mask facing her. "Why yes. Isn't that how I greeted you in the past?"

"No, not really." Her eyes were a bit sorrowful for a moment. "But it's an improvement!" she smiled brightly at him.

"That's good then." They looked at the staring contest happening between C.C. and Shujin. "Who's he?" Kallen asked quietly. However, that was not her true question. _'Why are they acting like that?'_

Zero understood immediately what she really wanted to know and decided to answer her. "Based on what Shujin told us, he and C.C. used to travel a long time ago and he taught her some fighting techniques."

"Hmm. How long do you think it'll be before they stop at it?" Kallen asked after a while.

"Depends on Yu's entertainment is my guess."

"Huh?" she regarded him. "What do you mean?"

"They'll take hours before they even get the tiniest bit of impatience. Their kind tends to be the most patient entity in this world. But if Yu gets bored, she'll probably do something that'll break that up. And Yu's easily gets bored." He explained.

Yu heard what Lelouch said but was preoccupied with her thoughts to even care at the moment. C.C. was finally here. If she or anyone else slips, she'll find out about Lelouch's hidden existence, something she did not want to happen just yet. She had a lot of things planned and some already in action. Would Kallen stick to her word as she thought she would? She hoped so. Kallen was a necessity to return Lelouch's memories back. These past two weeks since they met Kallen, Lelouch had regained more of his memories.

She couldn't think of it now. The current plan had to be completed before she could be left alone, plotting. Moreover, C.C. and Shujin's contest was starting to creep her out a bit. She took out her phone and played 'Miss You Like Crazy'.

_**I used to call you my girl**_

_**I used to call you my friend**_

_**I used to call you the love**_

_**The love that I never had**_

The two looked at her. So did the others.

_**When I think of you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**When will I see you again?**_

Zeroel chuckled while Kallen looked confused.

_**I miss you like crazy more than words can say**_

_**I miss you like crazy every minute of everyday**_

_**Girl I'm so down when you're love's not around**_

_**I miss you… miss you… Miss you like cra-**_

"Are you two done stripping each other in your minds. We're supposed to be in a war meeting you know." Yu said as she turned her phone off.

C.C. pursed her lips. "She's getting greener by the second." She said.

Shujin looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes it is actually." Zeroel said lightly.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's go up!" she said as she ignored them and ascended the stairs followed by everyone.

**.**

**.**

**}][oOo][{**

**.**

**.**

Well that was long! Anyways, please don't forget to review okay people! Thanks!

Advanced Happy Christmas everyone~!

-Yu-chan/ DarquesseK1


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**_ Well Hellooo world. Yu-chan is finally back with another crappie chapter of M o n s t r o s i t y~! You know, I really sometimes get tired of typing the title… its sooo long! Anyhow, I'd like to thank those guys who recently added me on their Favourite Author and Favourite Story list! And also those who added to their Alerts as well! Though only one person managed to leave a review for me last chapter (__**POUT… PUPPY LOOK**__) this chapter is dedicated to him for reviewing my story! On the bright side, MY BROTHER'S GOT INTERNET ON HIS LAPY-TOP~! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE HAPPY SINCE MY DEMON SPAN OF A BROTHER IS SUCH A BASTARD BRAT~! BUT ENOUGH OF THAT!_

**Sasuke:** And she's starting again…

**Me:** Starting what?

**Naruto:** Never you mind…

**Me:** You know, I sorta remember someone challenging me to write a SasuNaru fanfic in medieval times or something. I've already had my awesome plot but I haven't even polished it yet…

**Naruto:** Then what exactly are you waiting for? -Glares-

**Me:** My lapy-top. My older cousin Vlad is currently fixing it.

**Sasuke:** … I told you she was at it again!

**Me:** What the fucking hell are you talking about?

**Naruto:** SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR HER OC/s! –Runs outside-

**Me:** Get back in here you sorry excuse for a guy! –Follows Naruto-

**Sasuke:** And I am left with an open computer… -sits- I wonder who people think is much hotter? Neji or me? Better find out then! -Types-

**Warnings: SWEARING, FUCKING BAD HUMOR… OOOOHHH….. DO I HERE SOME SMUT HERE? MEEHHH… NOT REALLY SURE…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs… Does Shujin count as my OC? I really don't know… ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Everyone wears a mask to hide what they are,_

_Who they are,_

_And what they're about to do._

**.**

**.**

**.**

They entered a huge room with a huge dome-like ceiling. The walls were lined with huge paintings and think curtains that covered the tall French windows. In the middle of the room was a huge oval table, a lot of chairs surrounding it. On each ends were flat screen TVs the size of an average door. Shujin, Zeroel and Maiyuki walked to the left end of the table. Shujin sat on the middle while Maiyuki was on his right and Zeroel on his left.

"Please sit." Shujin said.

Everyone seated themselves on the other side of the table not being occupied by the three. C.C. facing Shujin while Kallen was on her right. Rakshata, who for some reason had not spoken up yet sat on C.C.'s left. Deithard and Sayoko followed suit.

Yu cocked an eyebrow and leaned on the table. "I didn't notice Rakshata, Deithard or Sayoko before. Did you?" she asked the other two.

"You mean those three on Ms. C.C.'s left?"

"No, the ones in front and on top of her, waving like a bunch of monkeys." Zeroel glared at her mockery. "Of course it's them!"

"Enough bickering you two. I noticed them when I counted their numbers. Lelouch, search their data bases. Yu, start this. Now." Shujin ordered. The two nodded, leaning on their seats and preparing for the commands to be executed. The whole interaction was not heard by the others, including C.C.

Lelouch began typing furiously on his ever-present laptop as Yu stood up and cleared her throat. "It's time we start, don't you think?" she was answered by nods.

"Good. As a guarantee for our loyalty to your cause, we will let you ask the three of us questions about the matter at hand. We start now." She sat down and crossed her legs, adjusting her glasses to look at them, her chin propped on her hand.

Everyone at the other end of the table was silent. Finally, Deithard spoke up. "I wish to ask the question that every one of us wants to hear the answer to; why are you helping us even if it is clear that you are Britannnians?"

The three ravens looked relaxed. "We'd like to ask _you_ that question as well, Mr. Deithard. Why do _you _still help the Black Knights? Back then, you said it was because of Zero; that he will make a wonderful character in your story. He's gone now. What's keeping you?" Lelouch or rather, Zeroel asked.

Deithard was rendered speechless. It wasn't common knowledge that he only joined the Black Knights because of sheer curiosity and admiration of Zero's skills and yet these people _knew. _He wouldn't put it past them that they knew about the REAL reason he was still here.

Then Tamaki spoke up, "Hey! He asked you a question first you geisha-dude!" _(To all who doesn't remember, Lelouch is wearing a white porcelain mask designed as a raven, like in ANBU.)_

Zeroel cocked an eyebrow, though it was unseen by anyone else. He slowly turned his head to look at Tamaki directly, sending a small aura of killer intent, just to scare him off. And it worked. Tamaki was frozen in his place as the emotionless mask turned to him. Waves of killing intent hung in the air and threatened to wash over him. To him, the small killer intent Zeroel gave off, which he was feeling for the first time, was ridiculously scary. He was beginning to think twice about not having any decency to show the guy.

C.C. decided they had dwindled enough. "As much as I like seeing that good-for-nothing idiot scared witless, you still have questions to be answered. Deithard," she turned to the Britannian. "I want to hear the reason for you still staying here. Now talk." She said in a voice that clearly made sure no one would oppose her, leaving no arguments.

Deithard hesitated, then spoke. "I don't believe Zero is dead. Zero is a miracle worker, more than General Tohdoh can ever will! I know he will come back from the dead r wherever he went. He'll conquer again, striking fear and hope in people's hearts!" h said emotionally.

"Drama Queen." Yuki muttered softly. Shujin's left eye twitched while Zeroel's fast typing faltered or a second. She spoke up as well. "Zero is dead." She proclaimed softly. "I think even Ms. Kallen knows that already… She saw Zero was not able to escape the cave where the huge meteor had hit. Do tell, do you expect Zero to rise from the ashes? Literally?" her two last sentences were spoken with scepticism.

Deithard's face resembled that of a fish. Yeah, that saucer-sized eyes and open mouth.

"You know," Zeroel started. "I'm beginning to think the Black Knights were only able to fight Britannia because of Zero practically ordering them step-by-step."

C.C. looked at him. "You have some nerve to insult the Black Knights boy. Do tell, what are your accomplishments? Without Shujin's help, of course."

"For one, I was the one to blow up the Babel Tower." Whispers from the other side were heard. "Secondly, I know who ki-"

"Zeroel." Shujin warned. Zeroel stopped talking and looked at Shujin. His eyes were a little murky, red and black trying to overrun each other. Shujin turned to them. "I will be answering your questions Deithard." Even though they didn't know what had happened, everyone turned to listen to him.

"Our motive for helping you against the empire is because we believe it is time someone stepped up against him. I don't think Prime Minister Kururugi's rule was inappropriate, but I am not saying we support Britannia's rule either but it certainly has raised the economy of this country. Now that Japan can stand up to fend for her people, it is time to attack. We do not need Britannia anymore."

"The economy of Japan has been high enough- maybe even more- to gain the ability to produce for its own people for a few years now. Why didn't you do it then, when Zero was still here?" Rakshata asked.

"Zero's appearance in Shinjuku that day as unexpected. He wasn't supposed to be there at all." Zeroel said vaguely. His fingers stopped dancing on the keyboard.

His mind had just blacked out. He was unsure but he thought he was about to get another recall, he winced, only visible to Shujin and Yu, hoping that it would not be a painful one lest he trashed the place apart. Yeah, every time he had a very horrendous recall from his supposed past, he would destroy the room he was in. Just last week he had the image of the woman and the little blonde girl again, surrounded by their own blood. He knew he should have been used to it be now but this was different from the others. It seemed more…** tangible** than the others. When he bent down and touched the brunette's bloody, smiling face, blood covered his hands. Usually, it would just past through. And the little girl's eyes were very wide with shock, pain and horror. Then it turned to him.

He was inside one of the training grounds with Shujin and Yu. They were supposed to be meditating. He screamed, his eyes dilated, empty and dull. He began to trash the whole ground, burning trees to smithereens, destroying the practice dummies and even going as far as attacking Yu blindly. She was close to tearing up at seeing him like that. She wasn't supposed to be like that, crying. She was supposed to be always jolly, dim-witted at times, ignorant, mischievous and other things like that. She wasn't supposed to be sad, crying. It wasn't her.

That was what snapped him from it. He saw Yu's and Shujin's eyes were red and had tree commas on each eyes, though Yu's were different. Her pupils were elongated. His eyes slowly closed, his geass going back to normal.

"Care to elaborate?" C.C. asked casually.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He didn't care if they could see him or not. He was too busy trying to stop his body from moving as he watched the memories float inside his head. He was right, he was recalling something. Now he knew for sure why Kallen and C.C. were familiar. They had met before, in Shinjuku. C.C. in prisoner's garbs while Kallen was in a red knightmare. All the images were coming all at once, his memories as Zero, his erotic and intimate activities with Kallen. But what was setting him off was his memory of killing Clovis and Euphie. Clovis a little but his guilt in killing Euphemia, his most favourite sister next to Nunnally. It was heart breaking.

Everyone saw the change but didn't know what had happened except for Shujin and Yuki. _'He's remembering._' They both thought. Under the blue rimmed glasses she wore, Yuki's eyes began to spin and spin lazily, making her eyes look black. Red slowly seeped in, engulfing her violet eyes. She let her bangs fall on her eyes, masking it just in case.

'_If Lelouch doesn't control it now, C.C. will find out! I can't let her! Too much damage would be made!'_ Yuki looked at the man before her, delving into his mind. _'I need to stop him.'_

_**-INSIDE LELOUCH'S MIND–**_

Everything was bright. Everything was painted white. The never ending space was white. The walls, the path were white. Then paintings appeared. One was of a child with black hair and vibrant violet eyes, smiling slightly as he held a stark white rose in his pale hands. Somehow the picture seemed wrong. It gave off the impression that the rose was supposed to be red. Other paintings flitted by, but all seemed to be irrelevant at the moment. Looking up, the ceiling could not be seen. It was just a wide expanse of never ending blue and white, mixing, separating in different areas. It was beautiful, entrancing to the eyes of the creature lucky enough to witness it. Calm footsteps were heard approaching.

"_How did you get here? And more importantly, WHY are you here?" _A voice asked.

Yuki turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Lelouch. He wore a sleeveless turtle neck, black pants and similarly coloured shoes.

"_Lelouch, you're body isn't coping well with your memories."_ She said plainly, looking into his violet eyes.

"_And what do you wish I do?"_ he asked indifferently, as if the subject bored him.

"_Make it stop. Control your body and keep that poker face for a while. You already know C.C. is here!"_

"_Wouldn't it be easier to let C.C. know I am back?" _Lelouch asked, an eyebrow raised.

"_THAT'LL ONLY DESTROY MY PLANS!"_ exclaimed the blue eyed brunette._ "Look. I can't explain it now alright? But soon. Will you just trust me?" _she added.

A sigh was heard._ "Alright. But please,"_

"_Don't enter my mind again."_

**}][oOo][{**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm kinda ending it here now. I'll try uploading the next chappie next week. No promises though…**

**Oh! Have any of you read Rai-Zero's fics yet? He's started writing again. Do read it. I find it,… amusing to say the least :3**

**Do review and tell me what you guys think!**

_**-Yu-chan/ DarquesseK1**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Uhm, hello there guys. Uhhh… Sorry? (Looks sheepish) Hehee. Sorry guys! I really was caught up in a lot of stuff. I had to get my ass working to get to the Dean's list. Thankfully I made it. Unfortunately, I wasted a lot of time studying. And for that I really am sorry. And to show you guys how sorry I am, I'm going to upload a chapter of M ! Yehey!**

**And guys, thank you so much for adding this story to your lists! I didn't even know that this story was still known. I could have sworn I only had a couple of readers left but it turned out that I was mistaken. They kept on increasing!**

**Naruto: **Congratulations Yu-chan!

**Me:** For what?

**Sasuke:** For still being alive after everything you did.

**Me:** What the hell does that mean?!

**Naruto:** Oh shut up, Teme! Yu-chan had to work hard just so she can have high grades!

**Sasuke:** Dobe, you are such an idiot. She didn't have to study for the exam. You do know she has a high IQ percentage, right?

**Me:** Uhh… no I don't!

**Sasuke:** Yes, you do.

**Naruto: **Neh, teme, how'd you know?

**Sasuke: **-Sighs- Dobe, she can understand quantum physics, not to mention solve advance algebra, calculus and calculate probabilities inside her mind without using a calculator.

**Me:** No, I don't! I've never solved a calculus problem inside my head!

**Sasuke:** But you've calculated it by writing it in the air. In a way, you weren't using a calculator at that time and you didn't even write the solution.

**Me:** You know, sometimes I really hate you…

**Naruto:** No fighting! Yu-chan doesn't own anything except for her OCs!

**Sasuke: **Hn.

**Me:** -rolls eyes- Bastard.

**Warnings: Cliff-hanger (only for this chapter), swearing… I think? The awkward humour; that is if you can find it.**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU START. REGARDING YUKI'S EYES: HER EYES IS VIOLET MOST OF THE TIME BUT IT WILL CHANGE BASED ON HER EMOTIONS. AFTER USING THE SHARINGAN, HER EYES WILL TURN BLUE BECAUSE THAT IS HER TRUE EYE COLOUR.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs. THOUGH I THINK I OWN SHUJIN… WHO KNOWS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lies are built_

_Upon truths that wants to be_

_Concealed_

_For the benefit of those_

_That were lied to._

_._

.

.

**Chapter 6: The Mansion of Secrets**

**.**

.

.

**Previously…**

**.**

**"**_**Lelouch, you're body isn't coping well with your memories."**_**She said plainly, looking into his violet eyes.**

**"**_**And what do you wish I do?"**_**he asked indifferently, as if the subject bored him.**

**"**_**Make it stop. Control your body and keep that poker face for a while. You already know C.C. is here!"**_

**"**_**Wouldn't it be easier to let C.C. know I am back?"**_**Lelouch asked, an eyebrow raised.**

**"**_**THAT'LL ONLY DESTROY MY PLANS!"**_**exclaimed the now blue eyed brunette.**_**"Look. I can't explain it now alright? But soon. Will you just trust me?"**_**she added.**

**A sigh was heard.**_**"Alright. But please,"**_

**"**_**Don't enter my mind again."**_

_._

_._

_**Present:**_

.

.

A sigh was heard from Zeroel and Yuki as they both relaxed in their seats, albeit a little too stiffly to be considered normal.

None of the present Black Knights knew what had happened but the suddenly tensed air a while ago put them all in an anxious state. The moment Yuki had busted her head; Zeroel bowed his as well, his form shaking slightly. But then it was all over. Silence filled the room.

C.C. tensed as well but not because of the air but rather, what she knew that usually followed. It was either a dreadful scream or a body hitting the ground. She looked at Shujin, guessing he was the one who used that power. '_But who was the victim?_' she thought to herself. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she saw that Shujin was staring at them with cold emotionless eyes, not the bloody red eyes of the dead clan he had come from. Her eyes roamed the whole room and landing on Yuki and the boy, Zeroel.

She turned to look at Shujin as he cleared his throat. "Please, don't take his words to heart. He is still a little annoyed over Zero's untimely death." He stated.

"Why the hell would he be annoyed? It's not like he knew who my best bud was!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Contrary to belief, he did know the man who was behind Zero. And knowing that one of his closest friends had died because of Britannia, well, I guess you know what happens after that."

Silence reined once more as the Black Knights, even Kallen who was previously glaring at him and C.C., who was trying to look at Yuki's eyes, focused on the masked man a few seats away from them.

"I still think he was an idiot for starting the rebellion too early." Zeroel stated as he resumed typing on his computer. "And like I said, for the hundredth time, it was unavoidable!" Yuki told him while she pouted. "Yeah, yeah Fishcakes." Zeroel replied.

"Hmph!" Yuki crossed her arms in front of her. Shujin just sighed. "Children, please act your age; or at least your presumed age." He told the two, mumbling the last couple of words, though C.C. heard it.

C.C. narrowed her eyes more. _'Presumed age?'_

Asahina cleared his throat, having lost his patience at all that happened. "Will we please start the meeting?" he asked, exasperated.

"Of course, of cours-" Yuki was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Pardon me." And flipped the phone open, bringing it to her ears. "Hello?" Her eyes slightly widened and then narrowed in irritation. Growling slightly, she replied. "How the fucking hell did the Britannians found out?!"

Zeroel stopped typing and turned his attention to Yuki who was once again growling. "No. Zeroel and I will take care of the problem. What's your location?"

"We'll be there." And ended the call.

"Problem?" Shujin asked.

"We had a traitor in our midst. The train of supplies was ambushed and now being inspected as a cargo train for terrorists. It's now heading to the Government Building. Zeroel and I are going to intercept it and bring it back to its course." She explained as she stood up, Zeroel following after, positioning the laptop in front of Shujin. "We'll be back in a few hours." Zeroel said.

"We'll be finished by then." Shujin answered them. The two ravens nodded.

"Black Knights, I do hope you accept our help. But for now, we need to go. We have a train to catch and Britannians to dispose of." She proclaimed as she turned. Zeroel nodded his head and followed Yuki.

"Wait!" Kallen said. "Where are you going?" she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

"Earlier today, a train full of military supplies was deployed in the guise of a tourist train heading to Osaka. Unfortunately, that train has been seized by the Britannian Government and altered the course to Tokyo. Though I don't think they've compromised the train or its passengers yet, seeing as they managed to contact us. But it is important that we secure it as soon as possible." Shujin explained.

"What's in the train that's so important to you?" Asahina asked but C.C. was the one who answered him. "Sakuradite. Tons of it, am I right?"

"Much more than just Sakuradite C.C." Shujin replied. "Then what?" Kallen asked.

"The first 9th Generation Knightmare blueprints, two unfinished 8th Generation Knightmares and other kinds of weapon." Zeroel answered. "H-How the hell did you get those?!" Rakshata asked, bewildered. "More importantly, the 9th Generation Knightmare blueprints?!"

"Oh, we made it." Yuki replied plainly then left. Zeroel followed after. Shujin turned back to them. "Now then, shall we proceed with the negotiations?"

"What do you mean you 'made it'?" Rakshata demanded. "Just as she said; Yuki, Zeroel and I made it a few months ago." Shujin replied. His eye twitched. He really hated talking too much. This was supposed to be Yuki's job, not his. Maybe he should've just gone with Zeroel?

He was cut off from his musing by Rakshata's insistent questions. "But that's impossible! You can't just build a 9th Generation Knightmare in a few months! That's just ridiculous!" she exclaimed. Even the others who knew little about Knightmare production knew it was impossible, especially since it was too advanced.

"'_**Anything is possible. The impossible just takes longer to do.'**_" C.C. quoted. "That's what you told me before, right, Shujin?"

"So you did listen after all." Shujin commented. "It was impossible not to." C.C. replied. This shut everyone up. "But seriously, how did you build it?"

Shujin shrugged. "With Zeroel's mind, your Zero's ideas, Yuki's capability in making Knightmares and me supervising it, we made one."

"Zero's ideas?" Kallen couldn't help repeating herself. What the hell were they up to?! Isn't Zeroel, Lelouch and Zero the same person? "You, Miss Kouzuki, show know how brilliant Zero was, always staying one step ahead. When he was introduced to Knightmare frames at the age of seven, he began creating 'impossible' weapons for Knightmare frames. One of those weapons was the Hadron Cannon. As you can see, the impossible just takes longer to make." Shujin informed them.

Thankfully, he finally got them to shut up. _'I was running out of patience too.'_ he thought.

"Now then, shall we proceed to the negotiation?"

And they started.

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

"Lelouch." Yuki called.

"Hn?" the masked man made a sound but otherwise did not stop driving while loading his gun with one hand. A feat that was impossible for him before but now was as easy as using chopsticks.

They were driving near the coastline which was headed to Tokyo. They managed to grab some guns and a few blades from the armoury beneath the huge mansion. How Shujin managed to collect those weapons were beyond both of their knowledge. He even had an iron maiden that was dated more than five centuries ago. How old was he, really?

Yuki was strapping her katana behind her back, securing it tightly on the passenger seat. "How much do you remember?" she asked as she too, began to load her own gun.

"Most of it. But I still don't remember anything beyond the SAZ. The last thing I remember was killing Euphie. After that, nothing." Lelouch replied as he finished loading his gun and placed it on the dash board.

"In other words," click, click, and click. "You don't remember your 'death'." She cocked the gun and pointed it in front of her.

Lelouch was silent for a bit. "Yes, I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know the summarized part." He said as he opened a small compartment under the radio and revealed two snipers inside. He handed one to Yuki. "I went to Kaminejima Island alone after leaving C.C. with the Gawain to take care of Orange because that blond immortal took Nunnally." At this, Lelouch gripped the stirring wheel harder.

"Suzaku and I met inside, pointed guns at each other. I was supposed to convince him to help save Nunnally but in the end, he gets overwhelmed by the Geass order I put on him. He leaves the cave and I get incinerated by that meteor." He finished.

"Don't forget Kallen left you after she found out about who Zero really was." Yuki reminded him as she readied her gun. "Oh yes, of course. How can I _not _forget about the girl who I fell in love with and ended up being my betrayer?" Lelouch said sarcastically, venom lacing his voice as they got closer to their destination.

"It's not like you didn't expect it. In fact, going through your reckless decision, it's easy to deduce you were expecting her to run. You wanted her to." Yuki rested the sniper she was holding on her lap. "You know, there was a time when Ojii-san fell in love, or at least grew fond of someone, other than me. Then she found out what he was and then ran away. Shortly after, an angry mob was looking for him thinking he was a warlock."

"Mind you, he was only discovered because an assassin wanted to kill her for leaving her village." Yuki added as they neared the forest. There was a hidden trail by the mountain side that transported military equipment to the government palace in the Area. Based on their informant's info, they would be heading here so as not to let people get suspicious. After all, it wasn't a government train. "Hey, how fast are we driving anyways? It's supposed to be a ten-minute ride and yet, it's only been what? Five, six minutes since we left the house." Yuki noted.

"110 kilometres per hour. So it happened during the Shinobi era?" he continued driving.

"Hmm? Oh, well, no, not really. I guess you could say it was a few centuries after that. You know, that era where they beheaded people because they were thought of as witches?"

"I never thought Shujin would ever fall in love with someone." Lelouch lightly commented, drifting to a corner. They both really loved to drive really fast. It was quiet and comforting in a way, driving like there was no tomorrow. Luckily, they were the only ones in the road. Yuki giggled.

"Well, I think it was because she looked a lot like papa and sometimes even acted like him, that he felt that he wanted to protect her." She said.

Lelouch looked at her. "Your father, he was Shujin's little brother right? The one who supposedly killed him?" he asked as he slowed down. They were close to the tracks by now and the forest surrounding them was getting denser by the minute.

"Uhn. He was. And he regretted it for the rest of his life, even if he didn't show it in front of us. But I know mama saw it." Yuki answered him. "But then again, that was what he wanted. He got it, but he had paid the price. My father in turn, tried to kill his best friend."

"But he didn't succeed?" Lelouch guessed.

"Oh no, he succeeded. And he hated himself even more after that. Then, you can say that, by a miracle, his best friend rose from the dead. When my father realized the reason why he regretted hurting his best friend, he yielded and let himself be judged for treason, murder, attempted homicide, genocide, trying to destroy the village and finally, for killing the village's enemies." She explained as the car came to a stop. A mile from their position they could see the bridge where the train would be crossing in just a few minutes.

"Okay then Lelouch. What's the plan?" Yuki turned to the said raven-haired man who was looking upwards toward the bridge and smirking menacingly.

"I've got an idea."

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

Commander Yamasaki Tatsuo was far from neither intimidated nor scared. In fact, he was calm, too calm. And that was why his disguised soldiers were a nervous wreck.

"Is everything alright with the commander?" one of his men asked the other. "I have no clue! He's been like that ever since those fucking Britannians discovered us!" one of them answered back.

Said commander was currently reading a book entitled "The Bride Collector" and looked too engrossed with the old book to care about the other men; which was why when he closed his book with a snap, everyone tensed. He lowered his eyeglasses so he could look at his comrades properly. "Need I remind you that _we _are also Britannians by blood?" he told them as he stared at his disguised soldiers with his cobalt blue eyes, as if daring them to contradict him. As expected, nobody did. So he pushed his glasses up his nose and opened his book once more.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of reading a good old book you see. And besides, Zeroel is coming with Yuki. I doubt they will fail." He said as he leaned on his seat.

"Wait! Zeroel-sama and Yuki-sama? Only them?! How can they beat a train full of enemies with just the two of them?!" another loud moth spoke up.

Tatsuo sighed. Seriously, were they really the men he had recruited and trained before? The same high ranking soldiers who had fought for their lives in countless wars with the different areas until they had decided they fought for the wrong people? They were supposed to be high ranking veterans, not whining children. Seriously, they were giving him a migraine.

'_Troublesome.'_

He was about to speak but closed his mouth as the train slowed down to a stop. The lights and other electronics flickered on and off. _**"Everyone, please do not panic. We are currently suffering from a small electrical disturbance. The power will return in a few minutes and the train will continue on its course to the city. For the mean time, please refrain from going outside your cabins and train carts. Thank you."**_ The person on the intercom said.

Tatsuo closed his book and took off his glasses. "Looks like I won't have time to read after all." He muttered out loud as he slid the book on his back hip pouch and the glasses in his breast pocket. He stood up from his seat on the comfortable armchair and unbuttoned his cuffs, loosening them up.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he raised an eyebrow at his soldiers. When they didn't move from their position, he sighed in frustration. "This is the part where we kill the Bad Bloods. Do you get it?" he explained it slowly, like a kindergarten teacher who was teaching in the nursery department.

"Get up!" He said loudly. Like a snap, the men began to move, fixing their appearance and readying their guns. "Why am I stuck with idiots?" he mumbled to himself, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Hurry up!" he ordered. They needed to move as fast as they can if they wanted to live after this. After seeing that his men at the ready, he headed to the door, his men following behind. It was time to prove to Britannia why his soldiers were one of the best. He grinned maniacally.

"Alright! Orders are clear. P1 to P6, head to the back of the train and alert the others.

"P7 to P12, head to the middle of the train and ready the supplies. Make sure nobody suspects you. Kill if inevitable. The remaining, B1 to B9, go to the front of the train and disrupt the other passengers as you can. Cause a riot if you want.

"I will head to the engine section at the front and destroy anyone there. Is that clear?"

"But sir, who will be going to the engine room at the back?" Someone asked.

"Zeroel and Yuki will handle that. Worry about yourselves and your positions than others." He told them. "Anymore questions?"

"No sir!" they chorused. He nodded, satisfied. "Alright guys, good luck and don't die. I don't want to write any notes to your families about some unexplainable death. God only knows what kinds of things they'll make me write!" he shuddered at the end. His soldiers sweat dropped.

"Anyways, let's roll." And then opened the door wide.

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Yohhoooo! I'm back! Hahah! I've been resurrected! Yeha baby!**

**Well guys, this is my gift to everyone! A very long chapter! Haha~!**

**See you guys next time and please do review my stories. It fuel's my writing ego!**

**Ja ne~!**

**DarquesseK1 / Yu-chan**


	8. Chapter 7: Bloodshed

**WELCOME T y!**

**Important Author's Note!**

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I am back with a new chapter! Hope you guys like it. I've decided to update every month starting today. So expect a new chapter every 25th of the month! That means there will be another chapter on JUNE 25~! Arigatoo!**

**P.S. I might forget to change the Zeroel to Lelouch or vice-versa since in this story, they ARE the same. Soo… Gomen if I make mistakes here.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs. THOUGH I THINK I OWN SHUJIN too… WHO KNOWS?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Mad Conspiracy at its best_

_Leads to an Awaiting Bloodshed _

_That can be compared to a Demon's Fest._

_._

.

.

**Chapter 7: Ruby Bloodshed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously...**

**.**

**.**

**_They needed to move as fast as they can if they wanted to live after this. After seeing that his men at the ready, he headed to the door, his men following behind. It was time to prove to Britannia why his soldiers were one of the best. He grinned maniacally. _**

**_"Alright! Orders are clear. P1 to P6, head to the back of the train and alert the others._**

**_"P7 to P12, head to the middle of the train and ready the supplies. Make sure nobody suspects you. Kill if inevitable. The remaining, B1 to B9, go to the front of the train and disrupt the other passengers as you can. Cause a riot if you want._**

**_"I will head to the engine section at the front and destroy anyone there. Is that clear?"_**

**_"But sir, who will be going to the engine room at the back?" Someone asked._**

**_"Zeroel and Yuki will handle that. Worry about yourselves and your positions than others." He told them. "Any more questions?"_**

**_"No sir!" they chorused. He nodded, satisfied. "Alright guys, good luck and don't die. I don't want to write any notes to your families about some unexplainable death. God only knows what kinds of things they'll make me write!" he shuddered at the end. His soldiers sweat dropped._**

**_"Anyways, let's roll." and then opened the door wide._**

**.**

**.**

**Present...**

**.**

**.**

"Yuki, are you sure this is the right direction?" Lelouch asked as he surveyed the place. The reason why he doubted the girl wasn't because she was younger than him. No. It was just because...

"I know you think my idea is crazy. But trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing!" Yuki exclaimed as she crouched. THAT was the reason why he didn't trust the other. It was just. Plain. Crazy.

They were currently in front of the back door of the last train cart which also contained a smaller engine, crouching to avoid anyone from seeing them. The train was going at a speed of 140km/h- faster than a normal train would, even a military one. They already had their guns drawn out, ready for anything.

"I'm the one who's supposed to plan things here. Not you." Zeroel reasoned. Yuki stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "Lelouch, as much as I care about you – and I do – the three of us, meaning you, Shujin and I are all strategists here. Just because I let you guys have all the fun doesn't mean you can hog everything!" she said, exasperated. "Seriously, what do you think of girls? Just because a lot of them are one- doesn't match up to your skill, two- follows your orders like a dog or three- is just plain fatuous, does NOT mean everyone is!" she added.

**(A/n: Fatuous means 'stupid' guys! It's kind of a fancy word… or something. I haven't used that one in a while… XD Back to the story!)**

"Did you really have to use the word fatuous?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. _'Stop using words people your age doesn't know.'_" She quoted while making imaginary quotes as she said it. Lelouch's eye twitched. "Fine, we'll do your plan. Just don't screw up."

"Do I ever?"

"…"

"Don't answer that."

Yuki stood up whilst Lelouch began climbing to the top of the cart, using the door handle as a foothold and hoisted himself up. He nodded to Yuki as she removed the safety on her guns. "I'll be in touch if you need anything." Lelouch reminded her as he started moving. "Hai, hai aniki."Yuki said, nonchalantly, her hand on the large door handle.

She opened the door as if she was just entering her own room.

Thirteen men in uniform stared incredulously at her. Then someone shouted. "INTRUDER! KILL HER!"

Chaos erupted from the inside.

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

"KILL HER!" were the last words Lelouch heard before the door was closed by Yuki. He knew, beyond all doubt, that those men would never see the outside again, even from a window. If there was one thing he hated about Yuki, it was her eagerness to kill and her unwavering lust for others' blood. Of all the three, she was the most detached when killing someone, her eyes impassive, cold, maniac-like. It would almost seem like she was in another world. Nothing like how Lelouch and Shujin killed. Although Lelouch has only seen Shujin kill once- the two younger ones were always the ones to take care of the enemy.

The raven haired man shook his head to dismiss those thoughts. "Her short attention span is starting to rub on me." he whispered to himself as he continued crawling to the air vent in the middle of the cart. He was unexpectedly thankful they were currently entering a tunnel. The reason was simple. That cart would witness a small genocide, courtesy of a seventeen year old girl using her bare hands. Something even _he_ couldn't even stomach. And there was no way he would watch it.

**.**

**.**

**…FLASHBACK…**

**.**

**.**

**_"We can't take them out one by one. The first thing we need to do is to secure the cart with the supplies in it. I'm actually thankful we put everything in only one cart. Now the next problem is our men inside. Usually, I would say screw them and let them die, but since I'm supposed to be _amending _my way of thinking that the blasted tyrant engraved in me, I'm going to be kind and have already thought of a few ways to save them." She said as the two of them waited for the train near the end of the bridge. The cart containing the supplies and data was at the end. It was simple but ingenious. _**

**_"Let me guess. It's the 'Save, escape and blow up' plan right?" Lelouch guessed._**

**_Surprisingly, Yuki shook her head. "Nuh uh! I have a better plan!" at that, she smiled maniacally._**

**_Needless to say, he didn't delve any deeper. Let the crazed girl have her way sometimes._**

**.**

**.**

**….END OF FLASHBACK…**

**.**

**.**

He reached the vent he was searching for and started to open it. A few minutes later he managed to open the heavy metal door and slipped inside. It was surprisingly empty. He began looking around. This was the non-smoking restaurant area of the whole train. He studied the area and neared the left wall, knocking on the wall near one of the tables and a small keypad appeared, asking for a password. He fetched his black phone from one of his pant pockets and began searching for something.

Finally he arrived at an unread message and opened it.

-.

1563 HELL

-.

"Seriously, this guy likes to test everyone doesn't he?" Lelouch muttered to himself as he stared at the letters. "What does that even mean?" Just then, he heard the doorknob behind his back click, signalling someone was entering the compartment. He pointed his gun at the door, ready to shoot.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?" Yuki snapped at him, looking irritated. Her outfit was more or less full of blood, and Lelouch knew it wasn't hers. "Didn't think you'd finish that fast."Lelouch commented as he lowered his gun down on the floor. The girl shrugged.

"I got bored."

"It's only been a couple of minutes."

"Hmmmmn." was her only reply. Lelouch turned his attention back at the screen of his phone. He showed it to Yuki just as she leaned on his back. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"Hey! That actually looks familiar to me! Now where have I seen it? Hmm… if I remember right… that means…" she began to think once again, her finger on her chin. "An artist from hell?" she asked herself.

"An artist from hell? You don't mean…" Lelouch turned to look at her. She nodded. "Definitely. I remember that one. You might as well try it." She suggested. He shrugged. He typed the word **"BABEL" **and hit Enter.

-.

WELCOME

ENTER COMMANDS

-.

"Huh. What do you know? It did work." He said. "Where'd you learn that?" He added.

Yuki smiled. "Anime."

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

**"KILL HIM!"** A Britannian officer shouted to his men as Tatsuo shot another man down. He shifted sideways to avoid several bullets aimed at his head, then casually leaned sideways and aimed at the head of another enemy, shooting for four consecutive times, each bullet finding its deadly mark on someone's neck or head. One of the soldiers decided to attack him head on, choosing to try and tackle him to the ground from behind. Unfortunately, said man bashed his head on a nameless machine when Tatsuo drew a hidden dagger out of nowhere and slit his throat.

"What the hell is he?!" one of the remaining soldiers asked as they watched the intruder kill another of their comrades. Tatsuo turned to them.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen," he began as he inspected his dagger, at the same time approaching them. "But it would seem that my… _master_ doesn't like her train being invaded by enemies." He suddenly drew another dagger out of nowhere, twirling both of it in his hands. "So that means… Goodbye."

His demonic smile was the last thing they had ever seen.

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

"So this is the only cart we need?" Yuki asked Lelouch as she stretched. Said man shook his head. "Chigao. We also need that engine cart you went through to control this one." He explained as he fixed his gloves while standing up.

"So what do we do next? Barge in?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" the girl replied enthusiastically. "We'll clear the path for the others so they can get here~" she added as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Men in military uniform were shooting and fighting against armed men in civilian clothes. Most of them were covered in blood, theirs or others Yuki couldn't tell. There were also men in pools of blood, most if not all were dead, she presumed. It seemed like nobody noticed her opening the door. She closed it, louder this time. Her eye was twitching.

"Something wrong?"Lelouch asked, an eyebrow raised. Yuki didn't answer and just opened the door once again, making louder noises. Once again, nobody noticed her. She growled.

Lelouch finally understood what she was doing and sighed. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why Yuki had these certain… antics that she kept on doing. "Yu, for Heaven's sake, stop trying to get their attention! It's better if we do an ambush instead of going there head on with not even one plan!" he reprimanded him. Yuki pouted.

"But that's what mom used to do… Barge in and save comrades!" she argued.

Lelouch couldn't help it. "Then you're mom must have been really stupid! Maybe that's the reason they died!" he said, infuriated by her actions.

Yuki stopped pouting, her body tensed and still. Lelouch instantly regretted what he said. "I-" he was stopped by Yuki's dead stare. Her eyes were cold and dead, her face devoid of any emotions. She turned her back to him, facing the door once more. "We'll do the ambush. Secure our soldiers; I'll deal with the dogs." When she spoke, her tone was cold and detached. Lelouch could do nothing but nod to her and silently moved to the right side where their men were occupying, using an upturned table for cover. Their exchange not noticed by anyone.

Lelouch tapped one of his men on the shoulder, said men brushing his shoulder to get the insistent hand away from him so he could concentrate with killing the other men. When the tapping didn't stop, he turned around. "WHAT THE FUCK DO Y – Lord Zeroel!" the disguised soldier exclaimed. The other men beside him also looked at one of their leaders and greeted him.

"You need to get out of here. Do you see that door on the side?" he pointed at the door he and Yuki came from, noticing that said girl was nowhere to be seen. "Go inside and get things ready. Guard the door and make sure only your comrades get to enter. DO you understand?"

He received small salutes from the gathered men around him. "When I give you the signal, run as fast as you can and when you get there, count the casualties." He instructed. When he received another nod, he looked out from the cover the table provided, seeing Yuki shoot three times – based on the recoil from her hand holding the silenced gun – and seeing three men simultaneously drop on the ground. The other men didn't even notice. _'Idiots.'_ He thought as Yuki killed another three.

"Go now." He told the men. They nodded and cautiously made their way to the door, shooting their enemies along. Lelouch released his own gun from its holster and began shooting to cover for the men. When he saw that almost all of them were dead, he stopped, letting Yuki kill them. It was the least thing he could do after all, after invoking her anger.

He stood up when there were no survivors left and the last man got inside the secured cart. Yuki stepped away from the dead bodies and walked to the opposite door, her clothes soaked in more blood from her recent kill. He decided not to comment on her state.

They made their way to the seemingly deserted cart. _'It would seem like they had already cleared the path to the others.' _Lelouch silently commented as they passed another deserted cart, this one full of dead bodies. Yuki made no comments at all. She was silent all the way.

It seemed like hours before they were met with any noise. It was coming from the cart in front of them. Based on the noises they heard, they were still fighting the enemies and so both noiselessly made the decision to enter the cart. The scene they witness was almost the same as the last one. Dead bodies on the ground and a whole lot of injured men hiding behind upturned furniture. Yuki slipped behind a small cabinet on the side and began shooting at the intruders while Lelouch went to their own men and gave them instructions. What happened was similarly the same with the first cart they had gone into, only this time, the men didn't cause too much ruckus like the other one.

They were headed to the front living cart and engine room when a man with cobalt blue eyes and black hair entered the cart they were in, covered in blood and holding two handguns at each side. When he saw the two figures in front of him, he bowed low. "Danna-sama, Bo-chan." He addressed the two. Yuki made no move in acknowledging the bowed man and so Lelouch decided to take matters into his own hands. "Stand up Yukio. It's fine." The man, identified as Commander Yukio, stood up.

"Zeroel-sama, I've already disposed of the intruders here in front. What should I do next?" he reported. Lelouch looked at his female companion one more and when he saw her looking through the window, he sighed. "We need to go to the last cart at the back. The one that's connected to the back engine room." He ordered the man who nodded and followed them out.

It was time for the closing act…

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

**16:37 H**

**Tokyo Train Station, Central Tokyo, Area 11**

Passengers were waiting on the platform as the warning signs blared, signalling the arrival of a train. Other passengers stepped back to avoid falling down. The train's lights blinked from a distance at it came close to the station, fully coming to a stop in front of its passengers. The lights on top of its doors blinked to green, indicating the opening of the doors. Passengers lined up in front of the doors closest to them.

The doors opened and a stream of passengers left the train from different doors.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone screamed on the other side of the platform where another train had recently arrived, this one was a shorter train and yet as expensive as the other lines. The windows were tinted so nobody could see inside the compartments. When the door had opened, dead bodies fell out of the train, in front of the awaiting passengers.

"AHHHHHH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" another shouted. Everyone at the station was currently panicking. Security tried to calm down the crowds but to no avail. Shouted began to fill the place.

"AHHHHHH!" a little girl from the other platform, the one without the bloody train, shrieked, crying loudly. In front of her was one of the men who had left the train in their platform, on the ground, a puddle of blood beginning to form around him. One by one, the other newly arrived passengers dropped to the ground, all in similar or worse case then the first one who fell.

More chaos erupted.

**.**

**.**

**\\\\\\_||||_/**

**.**

**.**

**AND I AM FINISHED! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I DUNNO WHAT TO FEEL ABOUT THIS ONE THOUGH. I TRIED MY BEST AT WRITING THE KILLING SCENES AND STUFF BUT I DUNNO IF IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE PEOPLE READING IT. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW OKAY?**

**THANKS!**

**OH YEAH, Guys please don't try to message me because I actually don't reply to pms. And no, it's not because I don't want to but... I actually can't reply using a tablet now can I? And trust me, I am trying. But nothing is happening right now. XD**

**Did I make any sense?**

**I actually think I haven't.**

**Oh well~ Review guys!**

**_DarquesseK1_**

**Yu-chan**


	9. Chapter 8: Uncontrollable

**Author's Notes: Uhm... Hello~! Is it the 25****th**** already? I don't actually use my calendar this year. Even if Sasuke and Lelouch are staring at me... (It's a customized calendar I made. Lelouch on the left while Sasuke on the right... XD) Oh well, I'm actually writing this in advance so I wouldn't have any problems posting it. Unless of course I lose this flash drive again...**

**Kyaaa~ I'm babbling now aren't I?**

**Sasuke: Just shut up and start typing.**

**Naruto: I actually agree with teme on this one. Go do your fanfics!**

**Me: Why... WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN TO ME?**

**Naruto: 'Cuz you've been gone for too long.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Bastards and Idiots really do go well together. Oh yeah, Sasuke, why didn't you confess to Naruto instead of saying "I will become Hokage."? I mean, seriously?**

**Sasuke: Shut up. I don't need to explain anything to you. You aren't the boss of me.**

**Naruto: And besides Yu-chan, what would he confess?**

**Me: O.O**

**Sasuke: =_="**

**Naruto: W-WHAT?!**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkatchi.**

**Me: Stupid.**

Warnings: SWEARING, FUCKING BAD HUMOR (though not in this chapter)… AND ME BEING STUPID.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs… Does Shujin count as my OC? I really don't know… ~

.

.

.

_I can't wait to lay around with you._

_And tell you all_

_The secrets that I've been keeping to myself._

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 8:_

_Uncontrollable_

_._

.

.

_**.**_

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**.**_

_**16:37 H**_

_**Tokyo Train Station, Central Tokyo, Area 11**_

_ Passengers were waiting on the platform as the warning signs blared, signalling the arrival of a train. Other passengers stepped back to avoid falling down. The train's lights blinked from a distance at it came close to the station, fully coming to a stop in front of its passengers. The lights on top of its doors blinked to green, indicating the opening of the doors. Passengers lined up in front of the doors closest to them._

_ The doors opened and a stream of passengers left the train from different doors._

_** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **__someone screamed on the other side of the platform where another train had recently arrived, this one was a shorter train and yet as expensive as the other lines. The windows were tinted so nobody could see inside the compartments. When the door had opened, dead bodies fell out of the train, in front of the awaiting passengers._

_** "AHHHHHH!"**_

_**"HOLY SHIT!" **__another shouted. Everyone at the station was currently panicking. Security tried to calm down the crowds but to no avail. Shouted began to fill the place._

_** "AHHHHHH!" **__a little girl from the other platform, the one without the bloody train, shrieked, crying loudly. In front of her was one of the men who had left the train in their platform, on the ground, a puddle of blood beginning to form around him. One by one, the other newly arrived passengers dropped to the ground, all in similar or worse case then the first one who fell._

_ More chaos erupted._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PRESENT...**_

_**.**_

**.**

** "This just came in! Two passenger trains coming from different directions arrived in Tokyo almost at the same time carrying dead bodies in it. Reports say that even the controllers were also killed since the trains were run by auto pilot. They suspect that terrorists had something to do with it but there are still no evidences and reports say that no Elevens were able to enter the said trains before or after their departure from the last stations they had arrived at. Oth-"** the television was abruptly turned off.

"What in the-" Kallen exclaimed as she reclaimed her seat, too shocked to stay upright. The other members were as shocked as well.

"You've taught those two well it seems." C.C. complimented, still sitting in her seat, rigid but nonetheless, not shocked. Shujin looked at her. "I wasn't the one who taught Yuki if that's what you're saying. And as for Zeroel..." He drifted off.

"What about that brat?" She asked.

Shujin shrugged. "Who knows? I just found him dying you know."

C.C. raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying something?"

"I found your Zero in the same state as him." Shujin revealed. C.C. sat up straight and so did the other members of the Black Knights, their eyes full of hope. "You mean Lord Zero is still alive as well?!" Deithard asked.

Shujin shook his head. "I found him. But he died shortly." He proclaimed. The knights slumped in their seats, disappointed. Even the witch was frowning deeply.

The raven smirked. "Oh? Did I raise your hope for finding that boy of yours and then just crushing it?" Shujin asked mockingly. The witch's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Hmm. That boy was the one who was supposed to free me. And yet you just let him pass through your fingers like that?" She muttered while closing her eyes.

"C.C.," the man called. She looked at him again, and so did the others. "Yuki and I never wanted him to lose to that man." The man declared silently. "He was destined for great things."

"How are we supposed to believe you?"

The man shrugged. "That man, the man behind Zero, did you know he had a lover inside the Black Knights?" he revealed, glancing at Kallen discreetly. Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"Wha- What?! Zero?! With a lover inside our group! Preposterous!" Deithard exclaimed loudly, some of the members agreeing with him. C.C. looked unfazed while Kallen was blushing so much her face rivalled her hair.

"Oh? You don't believe me?" Shujin asked, sounding the same.

"Of course we don't! You are lying!" the others had protested. "And besides-"

The man was cut off as the door opened, revealing a blood soaked Yuki entering the conference room. She was holding double daggers on both hands, her glasses missing and her blue eyes as cold as ice. Everyone tensed, afraid she would attack. They had heard of what happened a while ago and they no doubt knew that she and her partner were the ones who had orchestrated it.

She was followed by Zeroel who was also covered in blood and was holding a shining katana in his hand while the other one was still busy putting on his mask, letting everyone have a glimpse of his raven hair, so like the others. He did not greet everyone but instead headed straight to Yuki who was nearing the table. He pulled her arm.

"Yu stop this at on-" He was not able to finish his sentence when Yuki slashed at him. He dodged and then attacked himself, pointing his blade at Yuki's throat. She did not move, her eyes now hidden behind bangs. "Stop it Yu. I already apologized didn't I? What more would you possibly want?" he asked, irritated.

"Maybe you should die. I might forgive you if you do that." Yuki proclaimed, looking at Zeroel with menacing blue eyes. Everyone watched the scene, not wanting to attract attention to the two raging people. "But then again, you're already dead aren't you?"

"Yuki, Zeroel, stop arguing." Shujin told the two, standing up. His cloak swayed from an unfelt breeze inside the room.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki screamed and bolted to the door. "Zeroel! What happened!?" Shujin demanded as he rushed to the addressed man's side.

"She lost control again. But I think I know what the trigger is now." He informed him as they rushed to follow the girl, leaving the Black Knights inside the conference room alone. "What do we do then? They clearly left us here after the negotiations." One member spoke up.

"Simple," C.C. said as she stood up. "We follow them." The Knights were clearly intrigued by what she has suggested. "And why do you think we should? I mean, we weren't even given a proper invitation to follow after them." Rakshata answered.

"That girl, she's not ordinary. She is as unpredictable as Zero himself. They said she lost control of something. Don't you think that's something interesting to see?" the witch supplied.

"Well, she certainly has a point about that." Kallen agreed, though still reluctant.

"Let's go then." C.C. said as she proceeded to the door. The others followed closely behind. They found them soon after. But what they saw was something never in their life, did they expect.

Yuki was pushing someone up the wall, her sword pressed up against the guy. He was clearly Japanese and was wearing a servant's clothes. He was staring at Yuki impassively, as if not caring if he dies or not. Zeroel and Shujin were beyond her reach but close enough to act quickly. Zeroel had his sword out, pointing to the ground but gripping it tightly while Shujin was standing near the young assassin, looking sternly at Yuki.

"Yuki, drop the servant. Now." He ordered. Yuki turned to him, a crazed smile on her face. She pressed the sword farther up the man's stomach, piercing him. He did not make a sound, nor did he wince. Blood quickly dripped from her sword and onto her hand.

"Oh look, he's bleeding already..." She commented offhandedly. The Black Knights were aghast to see the young girl stab the man like that. "Holy shit! You BITCH!" Tamaki shouted at her. The raven haired girl looked at him with blood red eyes, instantly scaring the guests.

"Me? A Bitch?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "But I'm not a disgusting number." She declared. "You numbers are soooo pathetic! So weak! You're all trash! You all should just die!" she shouted as she thrust the sword deeper into the man and slashed it across, cutting his body in half. Blood covered her as she straightened up, looking at the now dead servant on the floor. She began laughing madly.

"NUMBERS! NUMBERS! NUMBERS! YOU'RE ALL WEAK! YOU'RE ALL PATHETIC! HAHAHAHAHAH!" She screamed as she began running to the opposite direction.

"YUKI!" Zeroel shouted as he and Shujin ran after her. The Black Knights stood still for a moment, shock still in their systems because of what she had said. They followed shortly after, emotions boiling inside them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**.**

**.**

**Nahhh... Just kidding! Continue reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuki! Stop it!" Zeroel shouted as he and Shujin ran after her. They could hear the Black Knights running after them for some unknown reason. And yet he didn't care one bit right now. All he could think about was Yuki's well being at the moment.

"Lelouch," Shujin addressed him quietly so as not to be heard by the others. "I need you to secure her inside her room. Can you do that?" Lelouch nodded and moved his feet faster, applying chakra to the soles of his feet, letting him stick to the wall and run without interruptions. The following party stopped in awe as they had never seen a stunt like that before.

"Fucking shinobis." C.C. muttered as she sped up to catch Shujin as he procured a katana from his cloak, making a slash at Yuki who easily avoided the attack. She was then attacked from the above by Zeroel, dodging it as well by turning into a side corridor. When she had turned her back, the witch saw Shujin nod at the other and sped off again. But before that, Shujin looked at her sternly, as if saying that they should not follow them anymore.

Shujin looked away and followed Zeroel as they once again forced Yuki in the direction of her room. She didn't seem to notice. _'But then again,'_ Lelouch thought, _'She's not as smart as she usually is.'_

They attacked her again, but this time, she wasn't able to dodge properly, allowing Shujin to nick her by accident. This seemed to enrage her and yet she kept on running, knowing that two shinobis against one was would end badly for the outnumbered. She kept on trying to hinder their passage, throwing anything she could grab on in their path. So far, it was proving to be fruitless.

She reached the safety of her room, unknowingly sealing her fate. Her pursuers were able to get inside the room before she could close it. Shujin performed a quick jutsu and sealed the room they were in. The room suddenly turned black and white, even their bodies. Above, the sky could be seen where the ceiling should be, showing a huge blood red moon brightly.

"Stop this." He ordered as he lowered his arms. "You are currently inside my Mangekyou. I can keep you here for three days straight." As if to prove it, his eye began bleeding, running down his cheek. He didn't wipe it. His eyes were adorned by his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning lazily.

"I can't believe that _man_ can do this much damage to her." Lelouch could only hiss out from behind Shujin. He was panting heavily, his body still not quite used to any heavy exercise. He rested his head on the door behind him and slowly slid down to the floor. While running after Yuki, he was unexpectedly hit by a flying vase's shard, piercing his arm.

_ 'How can a shard pierce me like that?'_ he thought as he was about to pull it out. He then remembered that he was inside Shujin's world, meaning that it would be a pointless action and instead just leaned more and watched the other two interact.

"Yuki, what happened?" Shujin asked as he approached an armchair near the wall and sitting on it.

"Someone ... or rather, something controlled my body." Yuki answered, her voice normal, not the crazed one she had been using before. Her eyes were back to being their expressive blue, showing her guilt and hesitant feelings about the topic.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked from the floor. He was tired and did not even want to stand up for a while.

"What I mean is," she began creating random gestures in the air. "That damn Geass order your fucking father gave me is still active! No matter how much I will it away, it's like it deletes all my memories after I escaped! That's the reason why I don't hesitate to kill anyone!" she explained.

"You mean...he's that powerful?" Lelouch stated. The girl nodded. "I've been trying to subdue it. The reason I was ignoring you wasn't because of what you said, but rather..."

"You were trying to stop yourself." Shujin finished for her. Silence ensued. "So what do we tell them?"

"We lie?" Yuki suggested, still unsure of herself as she sat on her bed, her hand cradling her chin.

Lelouch shook his head."No, we can't do that now. They've seen too much. We'll have to make a half truth." He told them. The two agreed.

When they blinked, they were back to Yuki's room.

..

.

**MEANWHILE...**

**.**

**..**

After seeing the look Shujin gave her, she stopped the other Black Knights by raising her hand, signalling them to halt in their pursuit.

"Oi! What are you doing?! We need to follow them!" Tamaki shouted as he passed by C.C.

"Follow them and what? Ask what the hell just happened? Do you think they'd answer you when they are busy subduing the girl? Clearly this is not our concern anymore." C.C. replied. Reluctantly, the others agreed with her.

'But still-" One member dared to speak up but then was stopped as a shadow of a man graced their eyes from the end of the hall. "Witch." He spoke, his voice full of authority and charisma, just like-

"Zero." C.C. replied tensely. "I thought you were dead." her voice was calm but inside her mind was running in circles. Who was this guy? Was he really Zero? Was Shujin lying then? And if that so, then why was he here? So many questions ran inside her head but she didn't want to give anything away. Not yet at least.

Zero replied. "I am dead."

.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Now I'm really ending it here. XD**

**I know, a cliff hanger right? I'm so mean!**

**See you guys next month!**

**Meow! Hi guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

**-DarquesseK1 / Yu-chan**


	10. Chapter 9: More Confusions

**Author's Notes: Yes, I'm late. I know. Blame it on the shitty internet connection my boarding house has. XD Well, thankfully it's just for a few days. Now shoo and read the chapter! I'm studying for my midterms.**

**Sasuke: Which is tomorrow.**

**Me: Don't remind me! I'm typing as fast as I can!**

**Naruto: it's clearly not fast enough Yuk.**

**Me: Shut it Sunshine! –types faster-**

**Naruto: Hey! Who you calling 'Sunshine'?! **

**Sasuke: Definitely not me. I'm a brunet.**

**Me: Same here! –raises one hand-**

**Naruto: I'm not 'Sunshine'!**

**Warnings: SWEARING, FUCKING BAD HUMOR (though not in this chapter)… AND ME BEING STUPID.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs… Does Shujin count as my OC? I really don't know… ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I can't wait to lay around with you._

_And tell you all_

_The secrets that I've been keeping to myself._

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 9:_

_More Confusions_

_._

.

.

_**Previously...**_

**.**

**..**

**_After seeing the look Shujin gave her, she stopped the other Black Knights by raising her hand, signalling them to halt in their pursuit._**

_**"Oi! What are you doing?! We need to follow them!" Tamaki shouted as he passed by C.C.**_

**_"Follow them and what? Ask what the hell just happened? Do you think they'd answer you when they are _****_busy subduing the girl? Clearly this is not our concern anymore." C.C. replied. Reluctantly, the others agreed with her._**

**_'But still-" One member dared to speak up but then was stopped as a shadow of a man graced their eyes from the end of the hall. "Witch." He spoke, his voice full of authority and charisma, just like-_**

_**"Zero." C.C. replied tensely. "I thought you were dead." her voice was calm but inside her mind was running in circles. Who was this guy? Was he really Zero? Was Shujin lying then? And if that so, then why was he here? So many questions ran inside her head but she didn't want to give anything away. Not yet at least.**_

**_Zero replied. "I am dead."._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Present..._

_._

_._

_._

"H-How?!" Kallen stuttered, taking a few steps forward but then backed away again. 'Zero' looked at her.

"The real Zero is dead. But that does not mean his memories aren't." the masked man proclaimed.

C.C. narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked tersely. 'Zero' turned his back to them and shrugged. "Witch, you know better than to trust something so easily."

"I do not trust you. I merely want the information you so clearly have. Who or what are you?" She said, a bit of anger seeping into her voice.

"As you please. I am, as you may call it… a warning sign." 'Zero' turned his head to look at them from behind him. The Black Knights were clearly confused since they could not understand what he meant. "I am merely the product of an unstable mind with power greater than others. A mere illusion of the man you clearly hold important. But…" at that, he paused. This made his listeners tense in their anticipation.

"I am also _that_ Zero's hidden feelings. His doubts, his insecurities, his fear. I am all of that." He said. He started walking away, to where he originally appeared from. "You mustn't explore this part of the mansion so easily. There was a reason why it's a restricted area." He warned them and vanished before their eyes.

"You shouldn't trust a genjutsu as well." His voice faded away.

"Wha-What just happened?!" Tamaki, always the loudest one, exclaimed, startling his comrades. They, in turn, looked at C.C. who had their back to them.

"C.C…" Kallen started.

"The one we saw was a product of a genjutsu. A strong one." She said.

"Genjutsu? What's that?" Deithard asked.

Sayako decided to speak up. "A Genjutsu is what people refer to as 'ninja illusions'. They are merely that; Illusions. But the one we saw was very different from others." She ended with a frown on her usually unreadable face.

"Oh really? And why is that 'Zero genjutsu' different from the others?" Rakshata inquired, actually quite interested in the prospect of illusions.

"That genjutsu was too real. Even I, who's been trained to detect high levels of genjutsu, wasn't able to name it as one until after he had told us." She explained.

This made the other members of the Black Knights nervous. Kallen turned to C.C. "C.C., what do you think it is?" She asked the woman.

C.C. closed her eyes briefly, opening them a few seconds later. " Centuries ago, there was a clan of highly skilled shinobis residing inside a village… she started. Sayoko swiftly turned to the green haired woman. "Miss C.C., are you saying that-"

But the Witch merely ignored her and continued her tale. "They had magnificent eyes. The colour of polished onyx… powerful and emotionless onyx." Her eyes gained a distant look in them. "They weren't just well-known for that as well. They were powerful shinobis as well, one of the bests. And they excelled in eye illusions." At this, everyone had an inkling of what she was trying to say.

"Oi, you think it's them then?" Tamaki asked her to which C.C. glared. "I don't _think_ they're behind it. I know." She told them.

"Ms. C.C., not to disrespect, but in our archives, all the members of that clan were massacred by one of their own. Only one had survived but records say that he never had a child." Sayoko informed her.

"I know that. And yet there-"

She was cut-off by the pitter-patter of small feet coming towards them. It was getting louder and louder until they could pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"Hey, isn't that where Zero disappeared a while ago?" one of the members asked. The others grew even more cautious. They had unlocked the safety pins of their guns, just for when something happens.

What they saw clearly set them off guard.

A girl, barely five years old from the looks of it, was running towards them with tears cascading her face. She had straight long hair framing her petite body that reached her hips. She had big blue eyes that were the same as the morning sky; big fat tears making it look a lot shinier. She stopped when she saw them holding the gun towards her. More tears began falling.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" she squeaked pitifully as she backed away. Kallen, seeing her distress, withdrew her gun and ordered the others as well. She then proceeded to go to the girl. Unfortunately, the little girl was clearly still afraid.

"Hey there sweetie." Kallen called out, extending her hand. "I promise no one will hurt you, alright?" she said as she bent down. She smiled. "Come on." She cooed. And like a little kitten, the little girl extended her hand to her, gently grasping her hand with her small ones.

Kallen pulled her closer. "Tell me; what's your name?" yet the girl did not speak. The other Black Knights were staring at their interaction.

"Oh my, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself." She laughed lightly, making the little girl look her in the eyes, confusion clear in her eyes. That was when Kallen noticed how blue her eyes really were. It was bluer than hers. She mentally shook her head. "I'm Kallen. And you are?" She introduced herself.

The little girl looked nervous. "I-I'm Yuki." She spoke softly.

"Yuki? That's a very cute name you have, Yuki. You're parents really know how to name a beautiful child." Kallen complimented her with a smile, making the little girl, Yuki, smile a little as well. "Tha-Thank you. You also have a cute name…" she replied.

Kallen giggled. "You're so cute!" Kallen couldn't help it. The girl was very adorable indeed. She hugged her tight.

"Kallen, stop cuddling Yuki. She's getting uneasy." C.C. informed the redhead. Kallen quickly let go of the child. "Oops. Sorry about that."

C.C. came closer to them and bent down as well. "Hello there Yuki. My name's C.C. It's nice to meet you." She said, extending her hand. Yuki shook her hand quickly. "Nice to meet you." She replied, still very shy.

C.C. stood back up. "Tell me Yuki. What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked around the corridor they were in.

"Yeah Yuki," Kallen started. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I was looking for papa before I came here." Yuki replied, holding the sides of her skirt while chewing on her bottom lip.

"Is that so? We-"

"YUKI?!" someone shouted. Yuki jumped up and turned to the corridor where the voice came from. "PAPA!" She shouted back.

Footsteps echoed and came closer as Yuki's father ran to them.

"Zeroel?" Kallen asked, astonished to see the man. His clothes were a little ruffled, with blood wetting some parts of his outfit. His pale skin could be seen through the tears on his arms. His mask had scratches at the sides but still clearly doing its job since they still could not see his face.

"Black Knights? What are you doing here?" he asked but then saw Yuki. "Nevermind." He dismissed the subject easily.

"Yuki." He said.

"Papa!" Yuki jumped in Zeroel's already opened arms and hugged him tightly. "Papa! I was so scared! I thought I was lost again and that you wouldn't find me!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tighter.

"Now how would that happen? I know this place like the back of my hand dear." He replied, smoothing her hair back. "But didn't I tell you to NOT explore the mansion without me?" he reprimanded the girl in his arms. Yuki pouted. "But papa! It was soooo boring inside! And you were taking too long!" the girl complained.

The Black Knights watched silently from the sides as the father and daughter interacted. C.C. looked at Kallen to see her staring at the two very differently.

_'Fa-father? Lelouch has a daughter? But how?! He never told me!' _Kallen thought bitterly._ 'Of course he wouldn't tell you. We're nothing to him. Just a mere good fuck!'_ a voice inside her head spoke. She was shook out from her thoughts when someone grasp her hand. She looked down and saw Yuki smiling at her.

Yuki turned to her father. "Papa! Miss Kallen here helped me! And he said you knew how to name beautiful girls too!" she told him. Lelouch came approached the two and ruffled Yuki's hair. "That's nice. Now what do you say to her?"

"Thank you Miss Kallen!"

"Y-You're welcome…" she replied to the little girl.

Just then, Shujin appeared. "Ah," everyone turned to look at him. "It seems you've met little Yuki." He said. Yuki ran to him. "Uncle!" she greeted.

"Hello there Yuki." He kneeled to be eye level with the little girl. "Tell me, what do you think of them?" he asked the girl. "Huh?"

"You see Yuki, they're your father's acquaintance. So you'll be seeing them more often. If you don't like them, they will never go here. But if you do, they will be visiting us more often."

"You mean I get to see Miss Kallen and Miss C.C. more?" the little girl asked enthusiastically. Shujin nodded. "Yes. So I take it you like them?" he asked yet again.

"Yes! I do!" she replied happily. Shujin stood up, ruffling her hair. "Alright then. Now that it's been settled," he turned to his guests. "Will you please come with me?" His tone wasn't asking but commanding them to follow him.

"Yuki, let's go." Zeroel held Yuki's hand in his. "Papa, where are we going?" she asked as she looked back at the others.

"We're going to bed now. It's way past your bedtime already." Zeroel answered.

"But can't Miss Kallen go with us? I really, really like her!" Zeroel stopped and looked at the little girl through his mask. "She looks a lot like mama!" the girl declared loudly. Kallen and the other members were shocked and a little disturbed. Shujin looked at Yuki who was looking at Kallen brightly.

Everyone had noticed Zeroel's frozen stature but clearly did not know what to say or do. "Mama also has red hair and blue eyes right papa?" Yuki continued, oblivious to what was happening around her.

…

"Yes Yuki, she does look like your mother." Shujin answered. "But they can't go with you because we adults still need to talk. Do you understand?" he asked.

Yuki nodded. Zeroel began walking again. "Come on Yuki." And they walked away, Yuki smiling and waving at them.

Shujin turned his attention to the other people in the corridor. "If you want to know what happened a while ago, I suggest you come with me." and began walking again. The Black Knights had no choice but to follow the man.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Once again, really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I will try not to be so late on the 25th. NOW! I just finished another midterm exam a while ago. XD so yeah, I'm a little out of it!**

**-DarquesseK1 / Yu-chan **


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hello there everyone! I'm really sorry if this is really, really late! It's because I've been so caught up with work and school stuffs. Uhm, I guess I really should inform you guys now. Next update will be late. Like this one. Like, maybe, a week or so? Since it's going to be our finals by the end of the month and I won't be going online unless I really have to. And considering it's already close to the first month of October, I will be able to get the next chapter up on the next 25****th****. Or something? I dunno.**

**I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING! I always have the same disclaimer. Since the first chapter. XD That's all! BTW, I will be explaining some things at the bottom so please do read it guys.**

**Sasuke: **That's what you get for procrastinating at work idiot.

**Me:** It's not MY fault! I didn't have a computer!

**Naruto:** Don't blame anyone if you get fired. You're still under observation, yah know.

****

**Sasuke:** Don't remind her. It'll get her nervous again.

**Me:** Shut up! I don't get nervous! – Eye twitches –

**Sasuke:** When you get nervous your eye twitches and you get irritated.

**Me:** KYAAAA! – Runs out of the room –

**Naruto: **I think you just made it worse.

**Sasuke:** Her fault, not mine.

**Naruto: **-Sighs-

**Warnings: SWEARING, FUCKING BAD HUMOR (though not in this chapter)… AND ME BEING STUPID.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OCs… Does Shujin count as my OC? I really don't know… ~**

**.**

.

.

_Thank you, thank you_

_Yoroshikou ne_

_I thank you._

_Zutto, zutto_

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 10:_**

**_Damned Morals_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** "Yes Yuki, she does look like your mother." Shujin answered. "But they can't go with you because we adults still need to talk. Do you understand?" he asked. **_

_**Yuki nodded. Zeroel began walking again. "Come on Yuki." And they walked away, Yuki smiling and waving at them.**_

_**Shujin turned his attention to the other people in the corridor. "If you want to know what happened a while ago, I suggest you come with me." and began walking again. The Black Knights had no choice but to follow the man.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Present…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**"Mama also has red hair and blue eyes right papa?" **he mimicked.

"I can't believe you said that out loud." Lelouch said, exasperated as he dumped the little girl in his arms on the bed none too gently. The little girl fell in a heap with a loud yelp. The raven haired male ignored her and sat on the red arm chair near the huge bed and proceeded to take his mask off. He had carried the little girl in his arms all the way from the other side of the mansion, where her real room was located. He ran his pale hand through his raven locks, exhaling softly.

"You know, it was quite fun for me~" the little girl replied, sitting up on the edge of her bed, smiling mischievously at him. He eyed her warily for some time before sighing out loud. "Why did you show yourself to them like that?" Lelouch asked her, massaging the space between his eyes. "What if the find out?"

"What? Find out I'm a woman inside a little girl's body?" her sardonic laugh seemed to echo inside the small room. "Oh please!" she added, "It's not like they'll find out! Even C.C. can't figure it out!" she continued to laugh.

"Oh? Last time you underestimated someone, you got your father killed." Lelouch countered. The little girl's fiery blue eyes glared venomously at the other, her mood darkening significantly.

"Hit a nerve, have I?" he jested.

"Shut up!" Yuki cried out. He saw her hands gripping the fabric of her sheets too tightly that her hands were shaking. He could almost imagine those sheets being torn to pieces by soft, small hands. "You don't know anything about what had happened! You don't know them! You never did!"

"Just like how _you _have never known them as well, Yuki. You may think they are merely 'simple mortals', but the fact remains that they are still individuals; Individuals who have the potential to recreate the world to their liking." Lelouch warned her. "You should never judge them because of who or what they were in their past. Learn to judge by their present."

At that, Yuki relaxed somewhat. She flopped herself on the bed, arms spread out, legs still dangling on the side. She looked up at the canopy covering her bed, obviously deep in thought about something.

"Sometimes… I don't know what to think anymore… It's like…" she paused, clearly not knowing what else to say. The room was filled with a heavy silence. Lelouch let her think quietly, only listening to her rambling. "It's like," she closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. _"… My mind is slowly being taken over._" She whispered out. "My thoughts aren't always mine. My memories, my habits… _everything._" Her face morphed into a strained smile. "All because your demented father found me before I had my memories returned." She finished off.

She placed an arm in front of her eyes, covering them. Lelouch stood up, heading for the door, not even bothering to wear the white mask he carried in his arms. After all, all of them would be with Shujin right now. He left her alone inside her room, clearly giving her the privacy she deserved to clear her thoughts. His thoughts drifted off their 'guests', wondering why all this nonsense had to happen now. His memories suddenly returning, Yuki's abrupt loss of control, it was troubling him in more ways than one.

He stopped walking and found himself in a dark corridor, in one of the hallways leading to his private room. He placed a hand his eyes, covering it. He stayed there in silence for a long period of time. Finally, he lifted his hand away from his face. His right amethyst eye was alight with cold fury while his left eye revealed his Geass, the sigil shining brightly in the darkness, the moonlight only making it more daunting.

"I _will _have my revenge. For everything that you took away from me!"

**.**

**.**  
><strong>=_=_=_= Scene Change=_=_=_=<strong>

**.**

**.**

"I didn't take you to be a baby sitter Shujin. Nor did I think that boy Zeroel was capable of having a daughter." C.C. spoke up once they reached the conference room they were in a while ago and seated themselves.

Shujin's lips remained in a straight line. "Hn." He replied. The green-haired witch rolled her eyes.

"Can you now explain to use what happened a while ago with Yuki?" Kallen spoke. Shujin raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, what happened with the teenage Yuki and all. Not Zeroel's daughter." She cleared. It was weird for her to say it out loud. To think… Lelouch had a daughter that young? But… who could the mother be? The little girl had said she looked like her mother. She didn't even know what she meant by that. Was her mother still alive? If so who was she? Where is she? And why in the world did she look like her?

She was interrupted from her train of thought when she heard Shujin answer her question. "The teenage Yuki… was once a prisoner of Britannia."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait, isn't she only a little older than Kallen here?"

"Someone as young as her became a prisoner?"

"What was her crime?!"

"Shall I give you the honours to tell them that marvelous story or will you let me do it?" Shujin asked the green haired woman. C.C. grimaced.

"I will tell them."

"I should warn everyone now; this story will delve into one of Britannia's darkest secret and that whatever has happened is already in the past."

"IF anyone tries to interrupt me, I will slice your tongues." She warned. When she saw that the Black Knights seemed to have taken her threat to heart, C.C. sighed and began.

"Thirteen years ago, while travelling in London with the Emperor's brother, we met a beautiful child on the outskirts of town. She had blue eyes the colour of the sky, long raven hair that framed a pale face. The emperor's brother was entranced with her beauty: more so than I, though I never noticed it at that time. We played with her the whole day and even brought her new clothes. We parted ways when the sun began to set. We left her waving and smiling happily at us."

"The emperor had a brother?"

"I thought he never had one!"

"That's not important! You were with the emperor's brother?!"

"Let her finish her story before you question her." Shujin advised. His chin resting on one of his palms. C.C. narrowed her eyes at the man who spoke but continued nonetheless.

"I'd never thought I'd see her again, and I actually wished I never did. In those three years that passed had made her grow into a beautiful girl, albeit a stoic one. She was inside a large tube-like container filled with some unknown liquid, different sizes of tube sticking out of her body. I found out that she was taken by THAT man a year after I last saw her and begun experimenting on her. We gathered that she was the last incarnate of a very powerful clan, a clan that controlled the world for centuries, balancing the "yin and yang" forces so to speak.

"They were pumping different kinds of drugs into her system and taking blood samples to experiment with. They also trained her in different kinds and ways of fighting, killing, and even torturing. In short, they were creating the ultimate weapon."

She closed her eyes. "It took me three years to help her escape the order, but by then, I had deemed her unsavable and left her to take care of herself."

When she saw some of the Black Knights were about to interrupt her, she glared and raised her hand to stop them. "The child was trained to be a weapon for almost six years. She was capable of taking care of herself." She brought her hand down.

"After the death of Zero, she contracted me, saying she wanted to help. She had changed so much since then. She had emotions, can display different expressions, everything I thought that was long since dead."

"And I'm guessing it was because of you." She finished, turning to look at Shujin.

The man only nodded.

"But it still doesn't explain why she killed and said all those things." Deithard spoke up. Shujin sighed and answered.

"While taking care of Yuki, I found out that she was trained to kill and torture Numbers. She's been trying to change but I guess old habits die hard." Before the Black Knights could interrupt him, he continued. "I warned the helpers of what they were to deal with beforehand and they still accepted the job."

"Is that really all?" Rakshata inquired, lazily twirling her pipe. The raven haired man smirked. "Yuki and Zero met when he was still in hiding here in Japan. It was a little after we arrived here when we crossed paths with him. And through him, we met the man who _created _Zero. The man who Zero follows and takes orders from."

"WAIT!" Kallen stood up. "You don't mean HIM do you?" she asked frantically, looking at C.C. who was looking at Shujin tersely. "I think she does mean him." She addressed the ace pilot. "But I have never known about this part. The part where you met the Black King."

"Black King?"

"What in the world do you mean?"

"Who the hell is he?"

"Zero is everything the Black Knights stand for." Shujin replied.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. None of us do!" Deithard proclaimed, standing up from his seat. Many of the Black Knights agreed with the Britannian.

"The one he's talking about is none other than the dead prince of Britannia, am I right?" Sayoko spoke up, her eyes closed while she smiled at him.

"Hey! You don't mean Clovis do you?!" Someone asked. Shujin paid no heed and turned to the Japanese maid. "I believe you were one of his most powerful followers before Zero even appeared, right, Miss Sayoko?"

"Yes, I was."

Shujin's lip twitched upwards. "If you must know who he really is, then I suggest you ask the Black Prince of Britannia himself. After all, Zero was the embodiment of his hatred for Britannia."

"You know, as well as I do that he is already dead Warlock." C.C. snapped. _'How dare he remind her of her failure?'_

"And yet, the Black King holds all the secrets of Zero and the truth about the Black Knights _witch._" Shujin replied coolly.

"I don't know what you're after or what you're planning but he's already dead." Kallen told him, her hands shaking badly.

"Do tell, have you _seen _him die?" Shujin inquired. Kallen didn't speak. "NO, I didn't think so."

"Are you saying that…?"

"I'm not saying anything. I didn't even say he still walked the Earth. I only pointed out that you did NO T see him die. I'm guessing nobody has, except for Zero that is. We don't even know if he is dead or alive." Shujin answered.

"Then why introduce the idea?" the blond Indian scientist asked with an eyebrow raised.

"To give you hope?" he offered, then shrugged. "Or maybe I'm trying to manipulate you in finding him? Who knows? But what I say is true; He is your only hope if you wish to unravel the secrets surrounding your own organization."

He smiled and stood up. "I won't keep you here any longer. Thank you for your cooperation and I wish you luck in finding one of the most intelligent people in the world.

**.**

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so… Explanation time.**

**So _ asked me why there was two "Yuki"s here. Well, I've shown you why. They're the same person. Though Yuki's real body is the little one. The in-depth explanation would be this.**

**As Shujin had explained, Yuki was one of the experiments from the Code R project that C.C. once headed. Before she had 'awakened' her real self (As Shujin's niece), she was found by the order and was captured, believing that her abnormal regenerating abilities was a part of the mystery of the Codes. While being experimented on, she slowly regained her past self and thus was able to escape the facility after killing the scientists that was with her at that time. At the time of her escape, C.C. was there to help her (just like what she narrated). It was by pure coincidence that Shujin was in London (The place where the former Underground Order was located.) and was able to detect Yuki's awakening. Uhm… Is that all?**

**Guys, I'm really sorry for the one month delay. I've recently broken my hand so I actually couldn't type!**

**Gomenasai minna!**

**See you next time! I promise to give you another chapter once my finals are finished, which will be next week. Wish me luck!**

**-DarquesseK1 / Yu-chan**


End file.
